Une psychopathe et une sociopathe
by Rubis-Martin-Story
Summary: Un recueil d'OS basé sur le couple Root x Shaw de Person Of Interest. Classé Rating M pour certain OS à venir !
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient -_Sinon Root serait déjà dans mon lit et Shaw se serait pas prit des balles dans le 4x11_- et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody, pour ceux qui me connaisse, je reviens non pas avec **un OS SwanQueen** mais avec une nouvelle série de **Recueil d'OS** basé sur l'excellent couple "_Root x Shaw_" de **Person Of Interest**. Si vous ne connaissez pas la série, je vous invite à aller sur **Internet** et de la regarder sa en vaut la peine ! Pour ceux qui connaisse, j'ai essayer d'être le plus juste dans leur caractère à toute les deux -_Une psychopathe et une sociopathe sa doit pas être aussi dur à reproduire hein x)_- ainsi j'ai fais** MA version du 4x11** de la semaine dernière en attendant **le 2 février** pour l'épisode **4x13** ! J'espère avoir de bon rendu ! Je cherche également une bêta !

**OS Numéro 1 : Le début d'une nouvelle vie ... Avec toi !**

Alors que Shaw venait de comprendre qu'une personne devait se sacrifier pour faire monter l'ascenseur dans lequel ils étaient tous, elle s'avança, retenu par Root. Celle-ci avait un bras autour de ces épaules et l'autre autour de sa taille.

-**Sameen, si tu croit que je vais te laisser ...** . Murmura l'ancienne tueuse à gage à son oreille.

-**Oh j'en t'en prie...** Lui répondit-elle, se retournant brusquement.

L'ancienne agent regarda Root dans les yeux, soupirant et levant les yeux au ciel. Puis, elle prit la brune par le col de sa chemise, l'attirant à elle pour poser ces lèvres sur les siennes. Root répondit à son baiser comme si s'était le dernier puis Shaw l'as propulsa dans les bras de Fusco. L'ancienne tueuse à gage ne comprit pas toute suite ce qu'avait en tête la belle brune jusqu'à qu'elle l'as voit sortir de l'ascenseur. Elle allait fermer la grille quand un agent de Samaritain se faufila derrière elle et lui tira une balle dans l'épaule. La jeune femme sursauta sous le coup de la douleur et s'écroula sur le sol, tout juste retenu par Root qui avait tuer l'agent. Elle prit la jeune femme dans ces bras, compressant la plaie de la brune. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit. L'autre brune soupira en voyant faire Sameen et l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur. Prenant les devants, Reese fit ce que la jeune femme voulait faire, il ferma la porte de l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers le bouton près du bureau. Il regarda ensuite ces amis remonté à la surface avec un sourire confiant. Shaw cria en voyant son ami se prendre une balle dans les côtes. Malgré la douleur, il resta debout, prit son arme et tira dans le tas. Il put tuer une bonne partie de l'armée du programme et une porte se dévoila à lui, juste derrière un agent qui l'as protéger par son corps. Il se dirigea vers elle mais se prit une deuxième balle dans l'épaule cette fois-ci avant de se retourner et tuer Martine d'une balle dans la tête. Il prit les escaliers, remontant à la surface. Pendant ce temps, étant arrivé en haut, Root aida la brune à se lever et elles sortirent avec les autres de l'ascenseur. Quand une porte blanche sur leur droite s'ouvrit, Root délaissa Shaw et pointa ces armes sur la porte, protégeant celle qu'elle aimait. Elle fut soulagée comme tout les autres de voir Reese, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais y rester aussi facilement ?** Répliqua-t-il, à deux doigts de tomber.

Il fut retenu par Fusco qui sourit d'exaspération. Shaw s'avança vers lui, furieuse.

-**Pourquoi tu est intervenu ?! Tu aurait pu te faire tuer !** S'exclama-t-elle.

-**Tu avait plus à perdre que moi, Shaw. Root ne s'en serait pas remise de ta mort, tu le sait.** Lui dit-il, observant l'ancienne tueuse à gage.

Shaw soupira mais sourit à son ami qui le lui rendit. Soudain, elle sentit sa tête tourner mais fut retenu par l'autre brune, qui avait mit un bras autour de sa taille. Elle l'as regarda et lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement. Puis, ils sortirent tous. Samaritain venait d'être détruit et tout rentra dans l'ordre dans la vie de nos héros.

_***POI*POI*POI*POI*POI***_

Le lendemain, Root et Shaw se retrouvèrent au QG, espérant qu'il n'y aurait personne. Shaw fut la première à arriver, soulagé que les autres ne soient pas la. Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement qui fut interrompu par la voix douce de Root.

-**Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne sont pas là.** Dit-elle, d'une voix douce.

La jeune femme dépassa la brune, s'installant sur une chaise en face de Shaw. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel comme elle avait l'habitude de faire depuis qu'elle connaissait cette belle créature. Root, elle, arborait un sourire en coin espiègle.

-**Tu a enfin me dire pourquoi on est ici et pourquoi tu voulait qu'on soit seule ?** Répliqua Root, arquant un sourcils.

-**Va pas me faire croire que tu n'en à pas une idée.** Lui répondit-elle.

-**Evidemment que j'en ai une. Je veux simplement que tu me le dise.** Sourit Root.

-**On doit parler de ce qu'il sait passer hier et du baiser.** Dit-elle après un moment.

-**Pour moi, tout est claire, Sameen. Quoi que tu dise, quoi que tu fasse, je ne pourrais jamais te faire du tort.** Répondit Root, faisant référence à l'affaire du concierge.

-**Justement, je crois que je vais enfin laisser mes sentiments s'exprimaient. Ce baiser, Root, personne ne me l'enlèvera.** Répliqua-t-elle, s'approchant de la tueuse à gage.

Puis, elle embrassa de nouveau la brune, qui sourit dans le baiser. Il sonnait comme une promesse d'un futur radieux. D'un futur à deux. Root cassa le baiser, à bout de souffle. Elles restèrent l'une contre l'autre, Root ayant profiter du baiser pour faire asseoir la jeune brune sur ces genoux, leur front l'un contre l'autre. Elles se sourirent et soupirèrent de bien être. Shaw leva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**Je t'avais dit qu'un jour, toi et moi ce serait possible.** Ricana-t-elle, posant sa tête dans le cou de Root.

-**Avant de m'avoir dit que tu voulait de sacrifier pour moi et pour les autres. Et tu as oublié aussi de me dire que tu allait m'embrasser.** Ricana Root, amusée. **Tu m'as dit aussi, maintenant que j'y pense, que j'étais sexy.** Rigola-t-elle.

-**C'est bon, tu as finit de jubiler ?** Soupira Shaw, lassé mais aussi attendrie du comportement de sa petite amie.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Reviews Please ? :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : proposeyyyy ! **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient et je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ! ;)

**Note de l'auteure :** Hey ! Un grand **merci** pour l'accueil que vous avez réservez à ce **nouveau Recueil**. Sa me réchauffe le cœur, surtout que c'est mon **couple favoris** après le **SwanQueen** de_ One Upon A Time_ ;) Je ne sais pas combien y va avoir** d'OS**, j'espère autant que** le recueil sur SQ**, on verra bien ^^ Et désolé pour les fautes mais vous inquiétez pas, à partir du prochain, ils seront tous corriger ^^

**OS Numéro 2 : Une nuit avec l'agent Shaw !**

Shaw et Root étaient dans le QG, essayant de décrypter les notes de Finch pour détruire le virus qu'ils avaient récupéré. Root avancer rapidement, s'aidant de la Machine, mais Shaw était un peu plus longue. Elle s'énervait même après ces fiches ou après Root quand elle lui faisait un commentaire. La paperasse se n'était pas son genre. Encore maintenant, elle souffla d'énervement et laissa tomber sa tête sur la table, sous le sourire amusée de son amie.

-**Tu devrait faire une pause, Sam.** Proposa l'ancienne tueuse à gage.

-**Je vais très bien.** Répliqua Shaw, grognant.

-**Tu sait que tu est ressemble à un panda quand tu grogne.** S'amusa Root, elle aimait voir Shaw s'énerver contre elle.

-**Un panda ?** Dit-elle, surprise.

-**J'aime les pandas.** Révéla simplement Root, retournant à ces occupations.

Shaw ne répliqua pas et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Au fond d'elle, elle aimait que Root lui tienne tête. Elle aimait son coté impulsif et tueur mais aussi son coté dragueur et enjôleur. Elle appréciait l'intérêt que lui portait la jeune brune. Mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais évidemment.

-**Tu as pu décrypter quoi toi ?** Répliqua Sameen, voulant changer de sujet.

-**Rien du tout, c'est assez compliquer, même avec l'aide de la Machine.** Répondit Root, posant ces yeux sur Shaw.

-**Et après, tu dit que tu y arrive.** Se moqua Shaw, un sourire aux lèvres.

-**C'est ta présence qui me ralentit.** Répliqua-t-elle, d'un sourire enjôleur.

Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, Shaw leva les yeux au ciel suite au parole de la jeune femme. Root se délecter bien de ces moments, elle savait que l'ex agent ressentait quelque chose pour elle et c'était cette raison qui la pousse à flirter ouvertement avec elle. Elles reprirent leur fiche jusqu'à que l'ex agent se lève, énerver et fatiguer. Root l'as regarda faire, observant sans gêne le corps de la brune, qui avait sentit le regard de la jeune femme sur elle. Elle se retourna et vit le sourire mi amusé et mi dragueur de son acolyte. Elle pouvait voir dans ces yeux une flamme de malice et même de désir danser. Pourtant, elle ne rompit pas le contact visuel, soutenant le regard scruteur de l'ancienne tueuse à gage. Doucement, Root se leva à son tour et s'avança vers Sameen. Celle ci recula par pur réflexe sous les yeux amusés de la jeune femme. Root s'avançait toujours plus près, une fois a hauteur de Shaw, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de l'agent, souriant victorieusement. Elle l'as contourna ensuite, prenant deux bières dans le frigo. Elle repassa a côté de la brune, frôlant sa taille avec sa main de libre, faisant frissonner Shaw. Elle se rassis, de façon subjective, posant son regard de braise sur l'autre femme. Shaw retrouva ces esprits et prit la bière que Root lui tendait. Celle-ci sourit d'amusement devant le trouble de son amie. Shaw but une gorge pour rafraîchir la chaleur de son corps, avant de regarder l'autre jeune femme.

-**Je ne savais pas que tu buvait de la bière. Je te voyais plus café ou thé.** Annonça Shaw, désireuse de changer de sujet.

-**Il y a plein de chose que tu ignore sur moi.** Sourit en coin l'ex tueuse.

-**Va y impressionne moi.** L'as défia l'ex agent.

-**Un jour, j'ai torturer une femme uniquement dans le but de me divertir.** Lui apprit-elle, toujours dans un sourire.

-**Bizarrement, tu est devenu bien moins... Sadique. Depuis que je te connais.** Constata Shaw.

-**Il faut croire que tu me fait changer. Je suis sadique uniquement avec les personnes qui essaye de te faire du mal, Sameen. Tu te rappelle de ce que je t'es dit l'autre jour ?** Demanda Root, un sourire su les lèvres.

-**Que tu ne laisserais personne me faire du mal. A par toi bien entendu. Il y a juste une faille dans tes dires.** Répliqua Shaw, espiègle.

-**Épate moi.** Défia à son tour l'ex tueuse.

-**Tu n'arrive jamais a me faire du mal. Comme tu l'as si bien dit : " Je ne pourrais jamais te faire du tort même si je le voudrais".** Dit-elle, se rapprochant de la brune.

Root eut un sourire espiègle avant de prendre Shaw par les épaules et de l'as plaquer contre la table, se mettant au dessus d'elle. Elle rapprocha son visage de celui de l'ex agent avant de poser ces lèvres sur les siennes. Shaw en fut surprise mais ne l'as repoussa pas, répondant au baiser. Root sourit dans celui-ci, heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie. C'est ainsi que nos deux agents ont passé la nuit a décrypter les notes de ce bon vieux Finch.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Reviews please ?! :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Je vais pioché dans les épisodes et on verra bien mais si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! ;)

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ? Un **nouvel OS Shoot** pour aujourd'hui ! Je pense que je **vais publié** tout les **deux-trois jours** quand je pourrais ! Merci pour vos** Reviews** ! **Votre défi** sera de **retrouvé l'épisode** dans lequel la scène à été** prise** et **modifié** ;) Pour répondre : **Vale** : Oui, je vois quel épisode tu veut dire et il sera accompagner d'un **Lemon** mais ne sera pas pour toute suite ^^ La j'ai plusieurs** thème** en tête mais t'inquiète, j'en ferais un sur cette scène aussi ;)

**OS Numéro 3 : Sauvetage !**

Root venait de se faire attraper par les agents de Control et Shaw était comme un lion en cage. Elle savait que la brune ne voulait pas d'aide, qu'elle préférait mourir pour elle que vivre sans elle. Mais Shaw était loin de l'accepter. Elle rageait du plus profond de son âme de ne pas avoir pu protéger Root. Et maintenant dieu seul sait ce que cette bonne femme sadique qu'est Control était en train de lui faire. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que ça ne devait pas être joli à voir. L'ex agent était au QG s'énervant après Reese qui essayer de la calmer. Seulement, cela ne marchait visiblement pas.

-**Calmez-vous, Mademoiselle Shaw. Si Root n'était plus en vie, la machine nous aurait contacté.** Annonça Finch, pour détendre la brune.

-**Ça vous va bien à vous de dire ça ! Elle n'est pas aussi importante pour vous !** Accusa-t-elle, hors d'elle.

-**Vous vous trompez. Mademoiselle Groves est tout aussi importante que Monsieur Reese ou vous même. Je m'inquiète aussi pour elle mais nous ne pouvons rien faire.** Essaya le milliardaire.

-**Je sais où est le quartier générale de Control. Je vais aller la chercher.** Annonça Shaw, prenant ces armes.

-**Vous allez droit au suicide !** S'exclama Harold.

Mais Shaw n'écouta pas ce que l'homme disait et elle était déjà partie hors de la bibliothèque, en direction du quartier de Control.

Pendant ce temps, Root était attaché à une chaise, Control assise sur une autre chaise en face d'elle. La femme voulait savoir comment contrôler la Machine, comment pouvoir devenir le Dieu qu'elle était. Ce qui fit rire Root.

-**Vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions. **Rigola Root, regardant la femme avec haine.

Control observa la jeune femme, fronçant les sourcils. Elle était sûre que Root divaguait, qu'on pouvait contrôler la Machine et elle ferait tout pour ça.

-**Je vous laisse le choix, Root. Soit vous me donnez les informations que je demande, soit je vous torture.** Annonça la femme.

-**Pourquoi donner les clefs pour devenir dieu à un enfant de cinq ans ? Ce serait irresponsable.** Ironisa l'ancienne tueuse à gage.

-**Très bien, vous l'aurez cherché.** Dit-elle simplement.

Puis, elle se leva, prit une seringue et administra le liquide qu'il contenait. Le corps de Root fut secoué de spasmes assez violents et elle hurla de douleur avant de tomber dans une semi-inconscience.

Shaw était arrivée devant l'entrepôt qui était gardé par quatre gardes. N'écoutant que son courage, elle tira dans le tas, blessant aux jambes le premier agent. Une balle lui érafla l'épaule et elle tira sur le tireur, le tuant sur le coup. Les deux autres gardes s'approchèrent d'elle et ils commencèrent une série de coup de pieds. Shaw les évita tous tout en retournant les coups. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se firent mettre au tapis par l'ex agent qui réquisitionna leurs armes, deux mitraillettes, et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle longea un couloir puis un autre et tomba sur des gardes. Elle ouvrit le feu et tua tous les hommes. Après quelques minutes à marcher, le sang de Shaw ne fit qu'un tour quand elle entendit Root crier de douleur. Elle vit rouge et se précipita vers la source du bruit. Le bruit qu'avait entendu Shaw était le hurlement de douleur de Root qui était en train de se faire torturer. La jeune femme était en sueur et pleine de sang, de son propre sang. Elle n'en pouvait plus moralement comme physiquement.

-**Aides Moi.** Supplia-t-elle à la Machine.

-**Je ne veux que ça, Root. Donnez-moi votre code d'accès à la Machine et je vous libèrerai.** Annonça Control.

-**C'est pas à vous que je parlais.** Dit-elle avec véhémence, en relevant la tête. **Vous ne contrôlerez jamais la Machine parce qu'elle ne peut être contrôlée. Je ne suis pas l'administrateur, j'en suis l'interface, sa confidente, son agent ... Son amie.** Insista-t-elle, sur les derniers mots.

Control observa la jeune brune un petit moment jusqu'à que son téléphone sonne. Elle y répondit en continuant de regarder Root. Deux minutes après, elle raccrocha, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-**On dirait que notre très chère Shaw est venu vous sauvez, Root. Comme c'est mignon.** Ricana la femme. **Je vous crois quand vous me dites que vous êtes l'interface de la Machine.** Répliqua-t-elle, sortant un objet de sa poche. **Je vais donc couper le lien que vous avez avec elle.** Sourit-elle, sadiquement, tout en montrant un scalpel.

Root s'agita en voyant l'objet, elle ne voulait pas que son lien soit détruit. Soudain, des images de Shaw lui vinrent en mémoire et les paroles de Control retentirent enfin à son oreille. Elle écarquilla les yeux en comprenant que l'agent était venu pour elle. Elle eut un petit sourire tendre qui fut interrompu par son cri de douleur. Control était en train de lui déchirer le cartilage de l'oreille gauche. Shaw entendit le hurlement de Root de plus en plus près et en quelques minutes elle avait atteint la salle. Elle tua les quelques gardes qui étaient devant la prison. Control arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire, surprise, et l'ex tueuse en profita pour lui prendre son couteau qui était dans sa poche. Elle se libéra et se précipita sur la femme, la faisant s'asseoir sur la chaise en face d'elle, le couteau sous la gorge. Shaw entra dans la cage et se précipita vers Root qui allait égorger Control.

-**Root, Non ! Si tu la tues, tu seras pire qu'elle.** Répliqua Shaw, retenant la jeune femme par le bras. **Ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir foi en toi.** Ajoute-t-elle, d'une voix douce.

-**Je ne le pourrais pas même si je ferais tout pour ça.** Murmura Root, faiblement, se tournant vers Shaw.

Puis, elle s'écroula dans les bras de Shaw qui la rattrapa de justesse. Elle était encore consciente mais ses jambes ne la tenaient plus debout.

-**Je vais très bien Sam.** Sourit Root, fermant un œil sous la douleur.

-**Ouais, c'est ça et moi je suis le président.** Ironisa l'ex agent.

Root sourit et s'accrocha au cou de la brune quand celle-ci la souleva. Mais la Machine voulait parler à Control.

-**Sameen, attend.** Souffla l'ex tueuse.

Sam attendit comme elle lui avait demandé et Root se tourna vers Control qui était sous le choc.

-**Ne vous attaquez plus à mes agents. Et encore moins à Root et Shaw.** Menaça la Machine, prenant possession du corps de Root.

Puis, la jeune femme posa sa tête dans le cou de Shaw qui sourit, victorieusement. Elles sortirent alors de l'entrepôt. Pendant le voyage, Shaw avait examiné la jeune femme dans ses bras qui s'était endormi. Elle vit la coupure derrière son oreille et regrettait alors que Root n'ai pas tué Control. Cette femme devait mourir pour ce qu'elle avait fait à Root. Elle ravala néanmoins sa rancœur et posa un regard doux sur la jeune femme. Une fois arrivé au QG, Harold et Reese se précipitèrent vers les deux jeunes femmes. John prit Root dans ses bras et la posa sur un lit près des escaliers.

-**C'est Control qui lui a fait ça ?** Demanda Finch.

Shaw ne répondit pas et se précipita au chevet de Root qui commençait à se réveiller. Elle se releva d'un coup, sursautant de peur.

-**Calmes toi, Root. C'est moi ! Tu es en sécurité.** Annonça l'ex agent.

-**Sameen.** Se souvint-elle, se calmant.

Sam soigna les blessures de la jeune brune partiel avant de s'attaquer à la plus importante. Elle fit attention de ne pas lui faire encore plus de mal en la soignant. Finch et Reese leur avait laissé leur moment à elles. Root sourit à cause des attentions douces de sa camarade pourtant, elle grimaça de douleur quand Shaw posa un pansement sur sa coupure.

-**ça va aller ?** Demanda l'ex agent, inquiète.

-**Oui, ça va. J'ai perdue l'ouïe de cette oreille par contre et j'ai encore très mal.** Souffla Root, souffrant.

-**Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose pour toi ?** Proposa Shaw, se mordant la lèvre de voir la jeune brune dans cet état.

-**Tu peux arrêter de te faire du souci pour moi, je suis en sécurité.** Sourit l'ex tueuse à gage. **Et tu peux t'allonger à côté de moi.** Proposa Root, faiblement, se préparant à un refus.

Shaw sourit en coin et demanda à Root de se pousser un peu. La brune le fit et l'ex agent s'installa dans le lit, juste à coté d'elle, dos au mur. Elles se faisaient face et Shaw posa sa main sur l'oreille gauche de Root, grimaçant en même temps que celle-ci. Elle lui mima un "désolé" du bout des lèvres. La brune sourit et vint se blottir dans les bras de Shaw, surprise mais qui ne la rejeta pas. Root se dit que c'était le bon moment alors elle releva la tête, attendit quelques secondes, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'agent. Shaw répondit à son baiser doucement, sous le choc mais heureuse. Une fois séparées, Root reposa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son agent tandis que Sameen posa sa tête sur la sienne. Elles avaient toute les deux, un sourire aux lèvres.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Reviews Please ? :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Vous verrez bien :p et oubliez pas de me mettre la réponse du défi dans votre Review ;)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ! ;)

**Note de l'auteure :** Hey Everybody ! Comment ça va ?! **Merci encore** pour **cet accueil** pour **ce recueil** ! Sa fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Un** nouvel OS** corrigé par la talentueuse **Camlapro** ! Merci à toi ! Les pensés de **Sameen** sont en _italique_ et entre _crochet_ !

**Défi :** Reconnaître l'épisode et me donner une réplique de Root ou Shaw autre que celle dans l'OS ;)

**OS Numéro 4 : Un dangereux criminel !**

Shaw avait rendez vous avec l'agent de Roméo, le criminel qu'elle filait sous l'ordre de Root. Elle était avec lui, dans le bar, quand elle entendit la voix de sa rivale et amie dans son oreille.

-**Il est sexy.** **Enfin, quand il n'est pas cagoulé et en train d'essayer de tuez quelqu'un.** Ironisa Root, pas très contente que celle qui faisait battre son cœur soit avec ce mec.

-**Root, qu'est ce que tu fous ?** Demanda Shaw, entre ses dents.

[_La vérité, c'est que j'aime quand elle me parle à n'importe quel moment comme maintenant. Elle est tellement imprévisible. Mais pourquoi est-ce-que j'entends un brin de jalousie dans sa voix ? Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai envie de sourire à cette constatation ?_]

-**Harold ne veut pas que je sorte depuis que je me suis frottée à Samaritain. Alors j'ai décidé d'avoir une oreille sur toi.** Dit-elle et Shaw pouvait voir son sourire espiègle de la où elle était.

[_Une oreille sur moi hein ? Intéressant ! Elle est bien jalouse donc. Je souris en découvrant cela, me faisant peur par la même occasion. Un peu qu'il avait intérêt de l'enfermer ! J'ai cru que je n'allais plus jamais la revoir quand Harold est venu me voir pendant ma couverture ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il m'arrive ?_]

-**C'est un dangereux criminel après tout.** Continue Root, d'une manière sombre. **Et je ne tolère pas qu'on te fasse du mal.** Sourit-elle, espiègle.

[_Nan, sans blague ! Un dangereux criminel ? Tu étais une tueuse à gage ! Une sexy tueuse à gage. A cette nouvelle pensée, je souris en coin. Je ne tolère pas non plus qu'on puisse te faire de mal. Mais je ne l'avouerais jamais._]

-**Enfin, à part moi.** Finit-elle, avec un sourire de défi.

[_D'ailleurs en pensant à ça, c'est vrai que quand on se fout dessus, ça ressemble plus à des préliminaires qu'autre chose. J'écarquille les yeux en terminant ma pensé. D'accord, alors j'ai un gros problème. Je crois que je suis amoureuse de ma rivale ! Pourtant c'est impossible ! Je suis sociopathe ! Mais qu'est ce que j'aime quand elle me tient tête._ ]

Shaw reprit la conversation avec son rendez-vous, essayant de se reprendre. Elle remit une de ces mèches derrière son oreille et elle entendit encore la voix de Root.

-**J'adore quand tu remets une mèche de cheveux derrière ton oreille. C'est tellement ...**

[_Root, un conseil tait toi ! Sinon, je ne vais plus rien contrôler ! Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour me retenir de hurler de frustration. Cette femme allait avoir ma peau !_]

Puis, l'ex agent continua de parler à son rendez-vous, prenant sa plus belle voix séductrice.

-**Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ?** Lui demanda-t-elle, lui faisant ces yeux de biche.

-**Tellement de chose.** Répliqua-t-il, la voix pleine de sous entendu.

-**Mh... Subtile !** S'exclama ironiquement Root, faisant un mouvement de tête tout aussi ironique.

[_Ça tu l'as dit, Root ! Il ne fait pas beaucoup dans le subtile ! Il croit quoi ? Que je suis une femme facile ?_]

-**Je vois mais restons sur une relation professionnelle.** Annonça Shaw.

L'homme sourit en coin et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

-**Donc, je sais que le coup de l'autre soir n'était qu'un test pour voir le taux de réaction de la police de NY. Donc, je me dis que tu as des projets plus importants.** Susurra l'ex agent, séductrice.

- **Voilà, ça c'est subtil !** Susurra l'ex tueuse à gage.

[_Je sais, je le fais dans le grand subtil ! Tu n'as encore rien vu, Root ! Mon sourire ne me quitta pas une seule seconde qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots. Elle flirtait avec moi pendant un de mes rendez vous. Comment dire ? ... J'adore !_]

- **Donc, Est-ce-que tu veux qu'on commence ?** Reprit Shaw.

- _**Ça, un peu moins. **_Ironisa Root, irritable.

[_Elle rage à cause de ma réplique ? Mon plan à marcher donc ! Je souris de toutes mes dents distraitement à cette pensé. Oui, je suis définitivement amoureuse de Root. Ça va être galère, tout ça_.]

Puis le rendez vous de Shaw lui fit un speech sur la façon d'accomplir un travail qui est comme la façon de séduire une femme. Il posa une main sur la cuisse de la brune qui le regarda en souriant en coin.

- **Je vais le tuer.** Murmura Root, voyant tout depuis le QG.

Il continua ensuite, essayant de draguer l'agent qui se délectait des grognements de jalousie de sa camarade. Une fois qu'il eut finit, elle entendit de nouveau la voix de Root.

- **Il est fort mais un véritable agent en mission ne se laisserait pas avoir par une telle façon de faire.** Ironisa-t-elle.

-**Tu me donne une seconde ?** Annonça la brune.

Puis, elle se leva, direction les toilettes. Elle y courut presque avec un grand sourit aux lèvres.

[_Je vais aimer de plus en plus cette journée. Je ne tiens plus, je vais lui dire clairement que ce minable ne m'intéresse pas. Qu'il n'y a qu'elle qui compte_]

Une fois arrivé dans les toilettes, elle soupira et essaya de rester calmer avant de s'adresser à Root.

- **Premièrement, tes crises de jalousie sont très drôle, Root. Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas intéressé par lui alors arrête de t'inquiéter. Et troisièmement, il n'y a qu'une personne qui compte, Root, et cette personne c'est toi !** Susurra la belle brune, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- **J'ai hâte que tu rentres.** Répondit Root, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- **Et moi dont** ! S'exclama Shaw, regardant la caméra dans les toilettes.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans la salle. Root eut un énorme sourire à la vision de Sameen lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle allait enfin être heureuse et en plus avec la personne qui compte le plus pour elle.

[_Je vais être enfin heureuse et avec la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Cette belle tueuse à gage a su enlever ma couche de sociopathe qui me protégeait et a réussit à me faire tomber amoureuse d'elle. Et pour ça, elle était véritablement une femme brillante._]

_**Voili Vouloù ! Reviews Please ?! :3 Oubliez pas le défi ;) :P**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Prochain OS : Vous verrez bien :p**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient - sinon Root serait dans mon lit !- Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story ! ;)

**Note de l'auteure :** Coucou ! ça va ? Moi, trèèès bien ! Je suis assez contente que ce **Recueil** vous plaise surtout que c'est un de mes couples favoris ! Alors sa me fait plaisirs !

**OS Numéro 5 : La déferlante de nos sentiments !**

Nous avions échoué en tentant de désactiver Samaritain. Maintenant nous payons cher cette erreur. Très cher. Si pour les autres, cela signifiait juste de quitter leurs amis, pour moi, ça relevait simplement à une décapitation, une lapidation de mon cœur. Là où ils devaient laisser leurs vies et leurs amis, moi j'y laissais ma raison de vivre, la seule personne qui faisait battre le cœur de tueuse à gage que j'avais. Je devais quitter Shaw pour sa propre sécurité. J'aurais tellement voulu lui avouer mes sentiments, lui dire pourquoi je flirtais avec elle sans cesse. Je n'avais pas eu le temps. Mon cœur se brisa une première fois quand La Machine m'apprit qu'on devait tous se cacher et il se brisa une deuxième fois sous le regard triste de Sameen quand nous nous sommes quittée. A ce moment là, j'aurais voulu savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Est-ce-que son cœur était aussi meurtri que le mien ? Sûrement pas. Notre regard plongea dans l'autre, retenant nos larmes. J'aurais voulu courir vers elle et me jeter à son cou, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais. A quel point, elle m'avait changée. Je n'étais plus la tueuse à gage psychopathe qui se fichait des humains, elle m'avait changée, en mieux. Tout ça, sans s'en rendre compte. Ce moment semblait aller de moins en moins vite, comme s'il voulait me faire souffrir encore un peu. Je serrais les poings qui étaient dans ma veste, enfonçant les ongles dans ma chair pour ne pas être faible. Je devais tenir, pour elle. Elle se retourna enfin, faisant un signe de tête en même temps. Par ce geste, je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me laisser, et puis, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle voulait me voir la dernière ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Harold ou le gorille ? Cela me troubla mais je me repris et me retourna aussi, marchant dans les rues de New York, sous une nouvelle identité, encore. Mon cœur était brisé, mon envie de vivre anéantie, mes rêves devinrent des cauchemars. Plusieurs mois passèrent depuis ce jour, aucune nouvelle d'Harold ni de Snoopy. Comme était le plan. Seulement, je ne pouvais rester loin de Sameen, alors, La Machine, voyant que j'étais au plus mal, revenant dans mon sombre passé de tueuse à gage, m'avait donné les coordonnées de Shaw. Elle travaillait dans un magasin de cosmétiques. Je souris en découvrant cela, comme je la connais, elle n'aimait pas ce job. Elle avait troqué son tee-shirt noir et son jean éternel contre une robe élégante noir avec un décolletée en V magistrale. Elle était simplement éblouissante. Je m'étais rendu à son travail, restant en retrait pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je souris quand elle aspergea de parfum une cliente et que son patron vint l'engueuler. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme elle le faisait avec moi. Puis je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose.

-** Root, si je te retrouve, je te fais ta fête.** Murmura-t-elle, un fin sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- **On se retrouvera un jour, Sam.** Murmurais-je, observant l'ex agent.

Soudain, Sameen regarda dans ma direction. J'eu juste le temps de me cacher derrière le mur avant qu'elle ne me voit. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle n'était plus la. Je savais qu'elle se sentait observer, elle va vouloir savoir qui donc elle va me chercher. Je décidai alors de partir du magasin, en faisant très attention. Le lendemain, j'y retournai. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle me manque. Aujourd'hui, elle était à l'accueil et elle portait un micro.

- **Tu peux me mettre en relation avec son micro ? Sans qu'elle ne m'entende.** Souris-je en coin.

La Machine exécuta ma demande et je pus enfin entendre sa merveilleuse voix. Je sentais de l'agacement dans celle-ci, ce qui m'amusa. Elle était en prise avec une cliente, très énervante à première vue.

- **Je vous dis que je veux ce cosmétique !** Dit la cliente, d'un air hautain.

- **Nous ne l'avons plus, Madame Lopez.** Reprit Sameen, énervée.

- **Je suis Jennifer Lopez ! Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens par tous les moyens !** S'exclama-t-elle.

- **Tient ça me rappelle quelqu'un.** Ricana-t-elle entre ces dents.

J'en étais sûr qu'elle parlait de moi à ce moment. Oui, j'avais cette réputation, bien que je n'ai jamais pu t'avoir, Sameen.

- **Je vais appeler mon supérieur.** Annonça-t-elle. **Voulez vous bien vous donnez la peine ?** Demanda-t-elle ensuite, montrant un canapé dans la salle derrière.

La star s'exécuta, non sans poser un regard noir sur la jeune hispanique. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la porte arrière. Je la suivis alors, le plus discrètement possible. Elle posa ses deux mains sur le mur du bâtiment, dehors, et souffla de stress. Je souris en la voyant faire. Toujours les mêmes manies.

- **Ne fuit plus Root.** Annonça-t-elle soudainement.

J'écarquillai les yeux sous ses paroles. Comment avait-elle reconnu ma présence ? Sans m'en rendre compte, je sortis de ma cachette et elle sourit en voyant mon air surpris.

- **Je t'en pris, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, Root.** Répliqua-elle, s'approchant de moi.

- **Tu m'as vu hier ?** Souris-je, connaissant déjà la réponse.

-** Oui et je suis sortie pour t'attirer, ça a fonctionner.** Dit-elle, elle était juste en face de moi.

- **Bonne façon de faire, Sam.** Ricanais-je, recommençant à flirter avec elle.

Sameen sourit et s'approcha de moi. A ma grande surprise, elle me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre elle. J'en fus surprise mais heureuse. Je lui rendis son étreinte, avec un sourire.

- **Tu m'as manqué.** M'avoua-t-elle, doucement.

- **Si tu savais à quel point c'est réciproque.** Lui dis-je, plongeant ma tête dans son cou.

Elle leva la tête et souris franchement. J'aurais pu me damner pour ce sourire. Soudain, elle rapprocha son visage du mien, nos lèvres plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me canaliser quand je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'écarquillai les yeux en reprenant mes esprits. La sensation que me procurait ce baiser était indescriptible. Je dirais juste que ses lèvres avaient comme un goût de paradis. C'est quand je la sentis se retirer que je sortis de ma rêverie, la prenant par la nuque pour connecter à nouveau nos lèvres. Sam sourit alors et répondit activement à ce nouveau baiser. Oui, la sensation était vraiment un délice. Mieux que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer jusqu'ici. La sensation douce de ses lèvres caressant les miennes, la sensation électrisante de ses mains autour de ma taille, la sensation brûlante de son corps contre le mien. Tout ça en même temps faisait naitre en moi, un désir trop longtemps enfouit. Alors, je descendis mes mains le long de ses courbes, me dirigeant vers sa taille, puis sur ses cuisses, finissant sous celles-ci. J'usai de ma force pour la soulever et ensuite la plaquer contre le mur avec une rare violence mélangée de notre passion et de mon amour pour elle. Elle sourit encore plus dans notre baiser, se laissant aller. Elle encercla ma taille de ses jambes, me serrant contre elle étroitement. Ses mains se perdirent dans ma crinière brune pendant que mes mains s'aventurèrent sous sa robe, remontant dan son dos en passant par ses fesses et le bas de son dos. Je laissais un peu mes mains câliner sa peau tandis que je les remontais ensuite, toujours plus haut, atteignant son soutien-gorge. Je délaissai ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou, laisser une marque violette à force d'aspirer sa peau, démontrant maintenant qu'elle était à moi. Elle en rigola, heureuse de prouver au monde entier son appartenance. Quand je lui enlevai son soutien-gorge, elle gémit mon nom dans mon oreille, ce qui enflamma tout mon corps. Alors que j'allais enfin pouvoir goûter à la peau de sa poitrine si généreuse, son patron apparut soudainement, nous faisant sursauter. Il nous regarda bizarrement puis planta un regard noir sur Shaw.

- **Je ne te paye pas pour t'envoyer en l'air avec ta copine ! Rapplique tout de suite sinon tu es viré !** S'exclama-t-il, retournant à l'intérieur.

La tension qui s'était créée descendit petit à petit. Nous nous observions quand elle commença à rire. Je l'accompagnai dans son rire, m'accrochant à elle pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Une fois le fou rire passé, je lui fis un grand sourire innocent.

- **Alors comme ça, je suis ta copine.** Me moquais-je, voulant savoir comment elle allait réagir.

- **La copine la plus chaude que je connaisse.** Susurra-t-elle à mon oreille.

Je posai un regard surpris sur elle, ce qui la fit rire. Elle m'embrassa ensuite, tendrement.

- **Oui, Root, tu es ma copine. Ma merveilleuse et sexy petite amie.** Me confirma-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur le bout de mon nez. **Avec ce qui vient de se passer, outre le fait que nous allions faire l'amour dans cette ruelle, comment fais-tu pour en douter ?** Se moqua-t-elle, me rapprochant d'elle.

- **C'est toi qui voulais me faire ma fête.** Murmurais-je à son oreille, chaudement.

-** Je te ferais ta fête ce soir, ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, Sweetie.** Ricana-t-elle, reprenant mon surnom que je lui donnais.

J'eu alors un magnifique sourire et elle remit sa robe en place, retournant dans le magasin, après m'avoir de nouveau embrassée. J'avais un sourire niais quand je retournai aussi dans le magasin, m'asseyant en face de l'accueil où je pouvais voir ma petite amie. Je croisai les jambes juste quand elle me regarda et se mordit la lèvre. Je souris malicieusement tout en ls regardant dans les yeux.

- **Quelque chose ne va pas, Sweetie ?** Ricanais-je, malicieuse.

- **Arrête de me chauffer, Root, sinon je ne pourrais jamais tenir jusqu'à ce que je finisse.** Entendis-je dans mon micro.

- **Tu sais, dans les toilettes publiques, c'est très existant à ce qu'on raconte.** Lui suggérais-je, lui faisant un haussement de sourcils sous entendus.

- **C'est aussi très bien dans un lit, Root !** Dit-elle, entre ces dents.

- **Je voudrais tellement te coucher sur ton bureau et te faire pleins de choses qui te ferait hurler mon prénom.** Susurrais-je, sachant que j'avais gagné.

D'un bon, elle se leva, se dirigea vers son patron. Elle le menaça sous mon regard désireux et amusé avant de venir vers moi, de m'agripper le bras et de m'entraîner à sa suite. Oui, j'avais visiblement gagner et Sameen se laissait aller à une déferlante de nos sentiments.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Une petite Reviews ?! :D :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Le prochain OS : Vous verrez bien :p**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire ! ;)

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! Nouvel **OS** riche en **Shoot**, comme d'hab quoi ! ;) Oui, oui, je remastérise les épisodes de **Shoot** à ma version ! Vous ne rêvez pas :p Cet **OS** n'est **pas corrigé**, la **version corrigé** sera en ligne **Dimanche soir** ! Passez sur mon **Twitter** pour des **Nouvelles des recueils** ainsi que mes **projets** ;) Mon **Twiter** : _VickyMartin7 _

**OS Numéro 6 : Rencontre !**

**POV Shaw :**

Quand on m'ouvrit la porte de la salle, quand je vis cette femme à la fois belle et mystérieuse, je sus toute suite ce qu'il m'attendait. J'avais rendez vous avez un ange. La force d'attraction de cette salle m'était comme... Familière. Comme si j'avais connu la brune depuis toujours. J'entra dans la salle, sentant son regard sur moi.

-** Bonjour Véronica.** Lui dis-je, neutre.

-**Entrez.** Me dit-elle alors.

[_Mon dieu, est-ce-que vous avez une idée de ce que me fais la voix de cette femme ? J'ai l'impression d'écouter une chanson à chaque parole qu'elle prononce. Je ne laisse rien transparaître, évidemment._]

J'entra donc dans l'antre de cette divine créature. Elle referma la porte derrière moi, se retournant ensuite. Nos yeux se connectèrent un instant. J'étais comme hypnotisé.

-**On ne vous a pas suivis ?** Lui demandai-je, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-**Non, je ne crois pas. Mais je ne vais plus sur le terrain.** M'expliqua-t-elle.

[_Sa voix est en or ! Sérieusement, j'ai jamais entendu une voix aussi sensuel et sexy et toute ma vie. D'accord.. Calme toi, Sam !_ ]

**POV Root :**

Depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur cette divine femme, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensé qu'elle était magnifique. Froide dans sa façon de faire les choses, sûr d'elle. Elle me fait pensé un peu à moi en faite. Ces yeux marron étaient de véritable bille de bonheur, des trésors.

- **Sam, je suppose.** Lui demandais-je, prudente. **Mickael m'avait parler de vous. Il ne m'avait rien dit, évidemment, sur vos activités ou quoi que ce soit mais... Il vous aimez bien.** Ajoutais-je, voulais être parfaite dans mon rôle.

[_J'aime pas parler autant en si peu de temps. Elle me fait perdre tout mes moyens, c'est dingue. Moi, Root, la plus talentueuse tueuse à gage de NY est perturbée par une femme que je ne connais même pas. Faut que je me reprenne... Mais regardez moi ce corps !_]

-**Qu'est ce qu'il sait passé ?** L'interrogeais-je, curieuse.

-**Il a été tué.** Dit-elle simplement, toujours aussi neutre.

[_Heureusement qu'elle n'as rien. C'est dommage que son coéquipier est été tuer mais bon, c'est les risques du métier, hein. Mais comme elle réagit, je mettrais ma main a coupé qu'elle est sociopathe. Quelque chosee dit que je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir._]

**POV Shaw : **

Plus nous parlions et plus elle m'intriguait. Je vous passe le moment pendant lequel nous avons parler affaire. Bien trop compliquer. Elle avait une voix vraiment harmonieuse. Je sais que je l'intrigue, je le sens. Elle m'intrigue également. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens qu'elle n'est pas ce quelle prêtant. Quand j'ai enlever ma veste un peu plus tôt, elle m'as regarder comme si elle allait se jeter sur moi. C'était très perturbant mais bizarrement, c'était très agréable aussi. Je resta sur mes positions, ne laissant vraiment rien paraitre. Dieu que ces yeux sont magnifique. Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait vécu une enfance difficile rien quand plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. C'est déconcertant. Soudain, j'entendis des gémissements dans la salle de bain. Je fronça des sourcils, regardant la porte.

- **Restez ici. Ne vous approchez pas des fenêtres.** Lui ordonnais-je, sortant mon arme en me levant.

**POV Root : **

Merde, aussi belle créature qu'elle était, elle allait tout faire foirer. Alors qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, je me faufila derrière elle, la tazant au niveau du cou.

- **Véronica et moi avons eu une petite discussion avant que t'arrive.** Lui dis-je, prenant son bras. **Elle a vraiment fouiller dans sa mémoire pour essayer de m'aider mais elle ne savait rien du tout.** Continuais-je, lâchant ces bras pour me mettre au dessus d'elle.

Je pris ces bras de nouveau et la souleva, la mettant assise sur une chaise.

- **J'ai lu ton dossier et je suis vraiment fan de toi. Je t'assure ! Du coup, je veux pas te faire de mal.** Notez la délicatesse de mon geste tout de même ! **Tu sait vraiment pas dans quel pétrin tu t'est mise, pas vrai ?** Et voilà que je la nargue maintenant. **Ni pour qui tu travaille en vérité.** Si elle savait, je suis sûr qu'elle se serait jointe à moi.

Pendant que je lui fais un speech sur les numéros, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensé qu'elle était toujours aussi sublime, même attaché. On ne serait pas ennemi, je crois que je me serais jeté sur elle. Même étant ennemie en faite. Mais j'ai du respect pour elle.

**POV Shaw : **

D'accord alors celle là, je l'est pas vu venir. Elle monte dans mon estime de plus en plus ! Réussir à m'avoir et m'attacher ! Aucune personne n'avait réussit avant elle. Dommage que le coup de tazer m'empêche de bouger.

- **Tu devrait savoir qu'on n'obtient jamais de bon renseignement par la torture.** Dit-elle, d'une voix amusé. **Enfin presque jamais**. Ajoute-t-elle.

Elle alla chercher ensuite un fer à repassé bouillant.

[_D'accord alors elle gagne au moins dix points dans mon estime la. J'aurais du le sentir de suite que cette nana avait un talent pour la psychose et la torture. Comme moi en faite._]

Elle me fit un speech ensuite puis, oh my god, elle ouvrit mon chemisier, laissant apparaître ma poitrine envelopper d'un tee-shirt blanc.

**POV Root : **

J'essayais de faire abstraction à sa poitrine plus que généreuse mais c'était assez compliquer. Qu'est-ce-que je donnerais pas pour pouvoir la toucher... OK, Root, calme ! Et si sa suffisait pas, je pose les coudes sur ces genoux. Bizarrement, je l'as sentit se tendre quand mon corps entra en contact avec le sien. J'eu alors un sourire intérieur à cette constations, je lui fais de l'effet. Je ramasse le fer et le teste pour voir si il était chaud.

- **Alors tu va me donner son contact.** Lui dis-je, approchant le fer de son visage.

[_J'espère qu'elle va me le dire, je ne voudrais pas abîmé ce si joli visage d'ange._]

- **Y a un truc qui figure pas dans mon dossier.** Répliqua-t-elle, me fixant droit dans les yeux. **J'ai tendance à apprécier ce genre de chose.** M'annonça-t-elle, naturellement.

- **Je suis vraiment ravie que tu dise ça.** Lui avouais-je, avec un grand sourire de psychopathe. **J'en rafole moi aussi.** Finis-je, agrandissant mon sourire psychopathe.

[_Mais va y, Root, ta raison, fait ta cinglé psychopathe ! Qu'est ce que j'aime pas quand ce côté de ma personnalité ressors... Attendez, je viens de dire quoi là ?! D'accord alors j'ai un gros soucis là !_]

Malheureusement mon téléphone sonna avant qu'elle ne pût répliquer. C'était l'alarme. Je posa le fer et alla voir. Je vis trois hommes en costume arriver vers la chambre. Sûrement des anciens camarades de mon charmant otage. Je soupira de frustration et prit mes affaires.

- **Je suis désolé, c'est un peu indélicat, je sais mais ce n'est que parti remise.** Ajoutais-je, m'approchant d'elle.

Je me pencha vers elle et déposa doucement et chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était doux, c'était bien. Puis, je sortis de la chambre, sans demander mon reste.

**POV Shaw : **

Mon estomac était tous retourner a cause de ce baiser. Ces lèvres étaient fines et douces. C'était très agréable. Je me surpris à fermer les yeux pendant celui-ci. Puis, elle se retira sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Croit moi, jolie étrangère, tu ne paye rien pour attendre. Comme tu vient de le dire, ce n'est que parti remise...

[_Et merde, elle m'as laisser attacher, génial !_]

_**Voili Vouloù ! Une reviews ? Please ! :3 Défi : De quelle couleur est la veste de Shaw dans cette épisode ? Sans regarder l'épi hein ! ;)**_

_**Bisous !**_

_**Prochain OS : Vous verrez bien :p**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette Story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello EveryBody ! Après mon pétage de plombs sur** Twitter,** je vous publie cet **OS corrigé** par ma **bêta** ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme d'habitude !

**O****S Numéro 7: méfiez vous des apparences !**

Plus l'ascenseur montait et plus Root ne voyait plus Shaw. Elle vit cependant Marine avancer vers celle qu'elle aimait puis elle entendit un coup de feu. Une fois en haut, Root pleura en hurlant et tomba à genoux, frappant le sol avec ses poings. Harold et Lionel regardèrent, choqués, la cage d'escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Le milliardaire regarda ensuite Root et posa une main sur son épaule, comprenant sa douleur. Reese poussa un grognement entre la tristesse et la douleur, ce qui ramena à la réalité toute l'équipe sauf Root, qui était encore entrain de frapper le sol. Lionel se pencha sur l'ancienne tueuse à gage.

-** Root, vient, on doit sortir d'ici**. Lui dit-il, prenant son bras.

Root se leva, les mains en sang, faisant revenir violemment son bras vers elle pour que l'agent la lâche. Elle observa la cage d'escalier, les yeux pleins de haine. Elle se tourna vers le groupe, ouvrant la marche.

**POV Shaw : **

Marine m'avait raté. L'interface de Samaritain venait de me rater. C'est comme si Root avait loupé une cible... Root... Rien que de penser à la jeune femme en pleure et hurlant mon nom comme toute à l'heure me donna envie de me battre pour la retrouver. Seulement, un gorille de Gueer s'approcha et me porta. On sortit de l'établissement et il me jeta dans une voiture, à l'arrière. Je ne pensais qu'à Root, sa façon de réagir à mon baiser, sa réaction quand on m'avait tiré dessus. Cela avait brisé mon cœur mais j'étais heureuse qu'elle s'en sorte. Qu'ils s'en sortent tous. J'avais toujours renié mes sentiments envers la brune, ne sachant pas comment réagir vis à vis de ces nouvelles émotions. Mais alors que je voyais la mort en face, je lui ai offert ce qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps… Elle comme moi. Il faut que je réussisse à m'évader ! Il le faut ! Pour Root ! Pour Finch ! Pour Reese ! Pour Fusco ! Ils ont tous changé ma vie, ils ont déjà perdu Carter, je refuse de faire partie de la liste. Surtout que je sais que connaissant Root, elle va tout faire pour me retrouver, allant même jusqu'à risquer sa vie et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je regarde alors autour de moi, du feu brulant dans mes veines. La douleur de mes blessures ne l'atteignit même plus. Alors que j'observais, je vis un gars d'Elias dans le fourgon. Je fronce des sourcils et plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Il sourit. Je le lui rendis. Il me fit un signe et détacha les liens avec discrétion. Une fois libre, il me mima de le suivre. Je fronce à nouveau des sourcils, me demandant comment est-ce qu'il va faire pour nous sortir de la. Soudain, il sort son pistolet et tire sur le conducteur. Le véhicule devient incontrôlable. Il tue aussi le deuxième agent de Samaritain et jette leur corps dehors puis se met aux commandes de l'engin. Je me lève et m'installe sur le siège passager, un fin sourire aux lèvres.

- **Qui aurait cru qu'un agent d'Elias me sauverait la vie.** Ricanais-je.

- **Il a une certaine dette envers Finch**. Répliqua-t-il, me tendant une arme.

Je la prends et met les munitions qu'il me tendait dans le chargeur. Je le charge et l'accroche autour de ma ceinture. Après un certain temps de route, il s'arrêta prêt d'un hangar. Je sortis de la voiture quand je vis approcher le patron de la mafia la plus influente, Elias. Il sourit, se positionnant devant moi.

- **Vous voilà libre, Shaw !** Dit-il, avec un sourire.

- **Je crois que j'ai une dette envers vous et vos hommes. **Répliquais-je, simplement.

- **Plus maintenant, j'ai payé ma dette envers Harold Finch. Vous ne me devez rien.** Finit-il, commençant à se retirer. **Mon ami va vous ramenez au QG. Au revoir Shaw, j'espère ne plus vous revoir. **Me dit sa voix puissante.

Son homme de main me dit alors de le suivre et nous montâmes dans une voiture discrète. J'étais impatiente de revoir Root. Elle me manquait tellement.

**POV ROOT : **

Je me sens vide, encore plus vide qu'avant. Elle me manque tellement, je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir sans elle. Bizarrement, je sens qu'elle est toujours en vie, même si Harold ne le croit pas. Reese, lui, est comme moi, sous le choc et il espère que mes intuitions soient bonnes. Je l'espérais aussi. Même si au début, j'étais jalouse de la relation entre Sameen et John, il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il savait pour mes sentiments pour elle et qu'il n'allait rien faire contre. Je lui en étais reconnaissante. Il était comme un grand frère pour moi. Nous étions revenus depuis presque quatre heures et j'étais là, assise sur une chaise, regardant l'entrée du QG avec espoir qu'elle franchisse le seuil. Harold et John étaient derrière moi, je le ressentais mais mon esprit n'était plus dans mon corps, j'étais comme morte à l'intérieur, morte sans elle. Il me remit en mémoire ma rencontre assez complexe avec la belle brune, ensuite une vision de notre premier flirt apparut, le jour où la machine m'avait ordonné de l'enlever pour accomplir une mission ensemble, une autre vision apparut devant mes yeux, le jour où je devais protéger ce concierge, quand je lui ai dis que même si je voulais, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire du tort. J'étais sérieuse ce jour là, je ne pouvais lui faire du tort, la décevoir. Sa voix s'éleva dans les airs, me conseillant telle ou telle chose quand je suis revenu avec une balle dans l'épaule. J'étais touchée de son intérêt pour moi. C'était pour ça que je n'ai pas pu retenir ma phrase ensuite. Ce qui l'a énervée ou gênée, je ne sais pas encore. Une autre vision s'insinua dans mon esprit de nouveau. Je pouvais voir le moment où elle est venue m'aider dans le centre de Samaritain. Je lui dois ma propre vie... Et maintenant, elle était peut être morte à cause de moi… Le destin est bien cruel. Alors que d'autre vision de notre passé commun s'insinuaient de plus en plus, mon corps réagit enfin et je me pris la tête entre mes mains, murmurant d'arrêter de me faire souffrir. Sa voix dans ma tête était proche, très proche, trop proche. C'était comme si elle était juste devant moi, en train de me parler. Non, ce n'étais que le fruit de mon imagination, elle ne pouvait pas être là... Si ? ...

- **Root, regarde-moi.** Me dit sa voix, calme.

Non, elle n'est pas là. Ce n'est qu'un stratagème de mon cerveau pour me faire souffrir. Quand j'aurais ouvert les yeux, elle ne sera pas devant moi et ça me tuera définitivement.

- **Ce n'est pas un stratagème ou je ne sais quoi qui se passe dans ta tête, Root. Regarde-moi, s'il-te-plait.** Me murmura-t-elle, presque suppliante.

Alors, voulant choisir l'espoir, j'ouvris fébrilement les yeux, retrouvant peu à peu la vue. Mon cœur rata un battement quand je la vis juste devant moi, les yeux pleins d'inquiétude. J'écarquille les yeux, n'y croyant pas. Elle était bien la, devant moi. Je fronce les sourcils, surprise et incertaine. Je rêve ou bien ? Je tends la main vers sa joue, voulant toucher sa peau, réaliser qu'elle était vraiment là. Elle sourit tendrement, prit ma mains et la posa sur ma joue. Sa peau était douce, aussi douce que ses lèvres. Mon esprit reprit contact avec le monde quand je pris enfin conscience qu'elle était en vie et devant moi.

- **Co... Comment ? **Demandais-je, doucement.

-** C'est une longue histoire. On doit remercier Elias pour m'avoir sauvée.** Sourit-elle, me regardant dans les yeux.

Je me mords la lèvre, incertaine, voulant l'embrasser de nouveau mais ne voulant pas la brusquer et la faire fuir. Elle le remarque et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, sans que je ne puisse l'anticiper. Mon cœur se gonfla de bonheur et je répondis à son baiser. Une fois que nous nous séparons, elle posa son front sur le mien, souriante.

- **Ça voulait dire quelque chose pour moi **Susurra-t-elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- **Je t'aime, Sweetie.** Murmurais-je, retrouvant mon aplomb.

-** Je t'aime aussi, Root.** Répondit-elle, souriante.

Je l'embrasse alors, heureuse que mes sentiments soient enfin réciproques.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Reviews please ? :3 **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Vous verrez ;)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**OS numéro 8 : Facebook !**

**Harold Finch** a créé le groupe "I_nterest_".

**John Reese**,** Samantha Groves **et **80 personnes** aiment ça.

**Sameen Shaw **: Oh pitié ! Je reviens et il nous crée un groupe sur Facebook -_-

**Samantha Groves** : Sam ! Soit gentille avec Harold ! :-)

**John Reese **: C'est son droit de vouloir nous garder près de lui.

Samantha Groves aime ça

**Harold Finch** : Vous savez que je suis parmi vous, n'est-ce-pas ?

**Sameen Shaw** : D'ailleurs, Samaritain peut nous repérez sur Facebook ? :o

_Samantha Groves_ aime ça.

**Samantha Groves** : Non, la machine a tout prévu, Sam ;-)

**Sameen Shaw **: Root, tu ne serais pas en train de me draguer par hasard ?

_John Reese_, _Lionel Fusco_ et _5 autres personnes _aiment ça.

**Samantha Groves **: Je dois surveiller 5 personnes inconnues à NY ! *_Plisse les yeux_*

**Sameen Shaw** : Root ! Ce n'est pas le problème ! -_-

**Samantha Groves **: La Machine, tu peux me donner le numéro d'ID de ces petits joueurs ? *_SourirePsychopathe_*

**Sameen Shaw **: Sam ! Calme-toi ! :O

**John Reese** : Elle ne l'appelle jamais par son vrai nom :o

**Lionel Fusco **: Ce n'est pas Root son vrai nom ? :O

**Zoey Morgan** : Ta capacité à réfléchir est écrasante, Fusco -_-

**Lionel Fusco **: Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là, elle ?

**Zoey Morgan** : J'ai un prénom, Fiasco ! 0:)

**Lionel Fusco **: C'est Fusco ! :(

**Samantha Groves** : C'est bon vous avez finis de vous prendre la tête comme des enfants ?! -_-

**Sameen Shaw** : notre conversation était tellement plus passionnante -_-

**Samantha Groves** : Sweetie, j'ai une mission, tu veux être de la partie ? ;-)

_Sameen Shaw _aime ça.

**Sameen Shaw** : Je suis chaude là ! :D

_Samantha Groves_ aime ça.

**Samantha Groves** : Tu l'es toujours ;-) Si ce n'est... Bouillante *_Clin d'oeil_*

**Zoey Morgan **: Bande de pervers -_-

**My name is Root** a publier une vidéo avec **Sameen Shaw**.

_Harold Finch_, _Zoey Morgan_ et J_ohn Reese_ aiment ça.

**Sameen Shaw** : Root, je peux savoir ce que c'est que ça ?!

**My name is Root **: Une vidéo ? :3

**Zoey Morgan** : Ce que c'est romantique, les filles ! Je ne te savais pas aussi GAY, Shaw ;-)

**Sameen Shaw** : Je n'aime pas les femmes ! :-o

**My name is Root** : ...

**Zoey Morgan **: Je crois que tu viens de vexer ta chère et tendre :-/

**My name is Root **: Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Ce n'est pas comme si j'ai tout fait pour la retrouver. Non.

**John Reese **: Shaw, tu n'es vraiment pas fine pour un ancien agent ! -_-

**Zoey Morgan** : Notons que la concernée ne répond plus… Root, ça va ? :-/

**My name is Root **: Tu veux parler de moi ou du charmant jeune homme avec moi qui est attaché sur la table ?

**Zoey Morgan **: Oula... Badass Root est de retour.

**Sameen Shaw **: Sam, je suis désolé... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

**Zoey Morgan** : Tu n'as pas plus évoquant Shaw ?

**Sameen Shaw** : Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné, Morgan. Root... Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je n'aime pas les femmes parce qu'il n'y a qu'une femme qui compte pour moi ! C'est toi !

**Zoey Morgan** : J'avoue que c'est plutôt mignon...

**My name is Root **: Dis-le clairement. Dis-moi les mots que j'attends depuis tout ce temps !

**Sameen Shaw** : Je t'aime, Samantha !

**My name is Root** : Ah bah enfin ! ;-) Moi aussi je t'aime, Sweetie ! 3

**Zoey Morgan** : Tu t'es faite manipulée, Shaw ! x)

**Sameen Shaw** : Autant manipulatrice que bonne actrice... J'adore ça ;-)

**My name is Root** : Je sais, Sweetie ;-)

**Zoey Morgan** : Bande de malade -_-

**Lionel Fusco** a écrit sur le mur de **My name is Root **: " Tu as changé de nom, Root ? "

_My name is Root_, _Sameen Shaw_ et _10 autres personnes _aiment ça.

**Sameen Shaw** : Tu ne le vois que maintenant, Lionel ? -_-

**Zoey Morgan** : Quand je disais que sa réflexion fait peur x)

**My name is Root **: Oui, j'ai changé de nom parce que je m'appelle Root et non Samantha.

**Sameen Shaw** : Il n'y a que deux personnes qui peuvent l'appeler comme ça : Harold et ... MOI ! ;-)

**My name is Root** : Of course ! ;-)

**Lionel Fusco **et** Zoey Morgan** : D'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

**My name is Root **: Le premier est le créateur de ma meilleure amie, donc la Machine et la deuxième est la personne la plus importante pour moi. Voilà pourquoi !

**Lionel Fusco** : D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas sensé être atteinte du syndrome de l'acte III qui fait de toi, une sociopathe, Shaw ? :o

**Sameen Shaw** : Pour ton information, Fusco, être sociopathe est une maladie qui peut être guérie grâce à une personne.

**My name is Root** : Et cette personne c'est MOI ! Elle m'aime et c'est pourquoi, elle est guérie ;-)

**Zoey Morgan** : Ça sent tellement la guimauve par ici !

**Sameen Shaw **et **My name is Root **aiment ça.

Message privé entre **My name is Root** et **Sameen Shaw** :

**My name is Root** : Sweetie ? :)

**Sameen Shaw** : Mh ? :)

**My name is Root **: tu étais très... Sexy pendant notre précédente mission ;)

**Sameen Shaw** : Sam, n'essaierais-tu pas de me dire quelque chose ? *lève les yeux au ciel*

**My name is Root** : Si : Que dis tu de toi, moi, dans mon appartement, plus en particulier dans ma chambre ? ;)

**Sameen Shaw **: J'en dis que je suis assez partante mais qu'avant on va devoir tester ta douche, je viens de finir une mission et je suis toute collante ;)

**My name is Root** : Of course, baby ! Je t'attends, ~Sweetie~ *_Clin d'œil aguicheur_*

**Sameen Shaw** vient de se déconnecter.

**My name is Root** : Elle est tellement parfaite ! :3

**My name is Root **est d'humeur maussade.

**Sameen Shaw**, J**ohn Reese**,** Zoey Morgan**, **Kara Stanton**, **Lionel Fusco**,** Joss Carter** et **Harold Finch **aiment ça.

**Sameen Shaw** : Qu'est ce que fou cette kamikaze des explosions sur le mur de Root ?.

**Kara Stanton** : Jalouse, Shaw ? :p

**Sameen Shaw** : Même pas en rêve, Stanton.

**Zoey Morgan** : Shaw, calme-toi, c'est moi qui l'ai en amie !

**Sameen Shaw** : Me calmer ?! ME CALMER ?! Elle est sur le mur de MA copine ! Et tu me demande de me calmer ?! Tu vas voir si je suis calme avec deux balles dans la tête, la tarée !

**Joss Carter **: Elle a le sang chaud même sur FB :o

**John Reese **: Elle ne s'appelle pas "Shaw" pour rien.

**Kara Stanton** : Moi une tarée ? Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec une psychopathe !

**Zoey Morgan** : Kara ! C'était VRAIMENT déplacer !

**Kara Stanton** : ... Excuse moi, Shaw…

**Lionel Fusco** : Vous avez remarqué qu'elle a changé net de comportement là ! Je ne rêve pas ?!

**Joss Carter** : non, tu ne rêves pas, sinon on serait 4 à rêver ! Ce qui n'est pas possible.

**Lionel Fusco** : T'es avec Reese et Finch ? ;)

**Joss Carter **: Of course ! :)

**John Reese** : Vous croyez qu'il se passe quelque chose entre elles ?

**Sameen Shaw** : D'abord, Sam n'est pas une psychopathe ! Deuxième, t'es le petit toutou de Morgan en ce moment, tu ne serais pas, toi aussi, tomber dans ces filet ? ;)

**Kara Stanton **: Ce que c'est mignon, tu l'appelle Sam ! J'espère qu'elle vaut le coup au lit ;)

**Sameen Shaw** : Tu n'as pas idée, la cinglée ;)

**Zoey Morgan **: Ça vole très haut, votre petite querelle -_-

**Sameen Shaw** : J'espère pour toi que Morgan est bonne au lit ;) une psycho des bombes et une maniaque de l'espionnage... Vous allez tellement bien ensemble ! :p

**Kara Stanton** : Qui te dit que je couche avec Zoey ? :o

**Sameen Shaw** : Tu es tombée dans le piège comme une débutante ! Zoey ? Vraiment Stanton ? ;)

**Zoey Morgan** : Root, vient m'aider !

**Sameen Shaw** : Elle est un peu... Occupé la, Morgan !

**Kara Stanton** : Entre tes jambes ou autre ? 0:)

**Sameen Shaw** : Je vais te frapper, Stanton !

**Kara Stanton **: Viens, je t'attends avec impatience !

**Zoey Morgan **: Root ?

**My name is Root **: Oui ?

**Sameen Shaw** : Elle est encore avec toi, Shaw ?

**My name is Root** : Nop, elle est parti y a quelques secondes en disant, je cite : "On remet ça à plus tard, je vais m'occuper de Stanton"

**Zoey Morgan** : Faudrait peut être qu'on aille les séparer...

**My name is Root **: Ouais, je crois aussi. Ramène ta fraise, Morgan !

_My name is Root_ et _Zoey Morgan_ sont déconnectées.

**Lionel Fusco** : Elles sont ensemble, ce n'est pas possible autrement...

**Harold Finch **: Je crois que tout est clair !

**John Reese** : Elles ne peuvent plus nier.

**Joss Carter **: J'ai décrochée un peu avec ça -_-

**Lionel Fusco** a écrit sur le mur de** My name is Root** : "On ne sait toujours pas pourquoi tu étais d'humeur maussade, Root"

**My name is Root **: Je vais te le dire, Lionel : Sameen m'as appris certaine chose qu'on lui a faite quand elle était au griffe de Greer. C'est tout.

**Sameen Shaw** : Root, décroche stp :-/

**My name is Root** : Ils t'ont fait du mal ! Je vais juste les tuer tous sans remord. C'est tout ce dont ils méritent.

**Zoey Morgan** : Shaw, Tu es avec elle ?

**Sameen Shaw** : Oui, j'essaye de la calmer la. Ce n'est pas gagner.

**Lionel Fusco** : Quelqu'un peu me dire, d'ailleurs, ce qui est arrivé à Shaw ?

**John Reese** : ...

**Harold Finch **: ...

**Sameen Shaw **: Ils m'ont torturé de toutes les manières possibles sauf bien sur quelques trucs mais j'en ai gardé des cicatrices... J'ai essayé de les cacher à Root mais... Comment dire...

**Kara Stanton** : Quand vous vous envoyer en l'air, elle les voit.

**Sameen Shaw** : Ouais, voilà, enfin même si c'était pendant une douche (non crapuleuse)

**John Reese **: Quels genres de cicatrices ?

**Sameen Shaw **: Je ne vais pas vous le dire, sinon vous allez vouloir aussi tuer Greer... Je ne veux que personne ne meurt...

**My name is Root** : Elle a une cicatrice de dix centimètre sur la cuisse gauche, qui barre sa cuisse sur la largeur, des traces de brûlures sur les bras et des traces de coupure dans le dos.

**Sameen Shaw** : ... Root, Calme-toi stp ! J'ai besoin de ma petite amie ! Pas d'une petite amie morte ! Please !

**My name is Root** : D'accord, je ne vais rien faire...

**Sameen Shaw **: Merci. Je t'aime, Root !

**My name is Root** : Moi aussi, Sweetie, moi aussi !

_**Zoey Morgan**_ et **Kara Stanton **: Que c'est mignon ! ;)

**My name is Root** a écrit sur le mur de **Zoey Morgan** : "Alors toi et Stanton ? ;) "

_Lionel Fusco_, _Joss Carter_,_ John Reese_, _Harold Finch_, _Kara Stanton_ et_ Sameen Shaw_ aiment ça.

**Zoey Morgan** : Quoi Kara et moi ? :o

**My name is Root** : Vous êtes ensemble ? ;)

**Zoey Morgan** : ... Oh et pis merde !

_Zoey Morgan_ a joint une photo.

**Lionel Fusco** : Je le savais !

**My name is Root** : Félicitation ! ;)

**Sameen Shaw** : J'espère que ça la rendra pas plus guimauve ! J'aime assez la repartie de Stanton !

**Kara Stanton **: C'est toi qui parle de guimauve, Shaw ? ;)

**My name is Root** : Ne recommencez pas vous deux -_-

**Sameen Shaw** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Root, on se charrie c'est tout :)

**Zoey Morgan** : Flippant...

**My name is Root **aime ça.

**Sameen Shaw **: Donc vous êtes ensemble vous deux ? Vous allez bien ensemble, faut l'avouer ! :)

**John Reese **: Content pour vous les filles !

**Zoey Morgan** : Merci John !

_**Voili Vouloù ! Reviews ? :3 **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Vous verrez bien ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclairer :** Rien ne m'apparient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! Ça va ? Après les **épisodes inédit** de la** saison 3** sur** TF1** et **l'épisode** de la **saison 4** qui ne sera en **téléchargement** que **demain**, je vous propose un petit **OS** sympathique sur **FB** ! Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ! ;)

**OS Numéro 9 : Spécial Facebook : Shoot is back !**

**Harold Finch** vient de commenter le groupe _"Interest_" : Il n'y a personne dans le groupe, Normal ? :((

**My name is Root**, S**ameen Shaw**,** John Reese**, **Kara Stanton**,** Zoey Morgan**, **Lionel Fusco** et **Joss Carter** aiment ça.

**John Reese** : ...

**Zoey Morgan** : ...

**Kara Stanton** : ...

**Lionel Fusco** : ...

**Joss Carter** : ...

**Harold Finch** : Vous êtes sérieux ? :O

**My name is Root** : Adhérez au groupe ! Tout de suite !

**Sameen Shaw** et** Harold Finch** _aiment ça_.

**Kara Stanton** : Et pourquoi on ferait ça ?

**Sameen Shaw **: Vous voulez vraiment que Root demande à la machine de vous révéler au monde sur Facebook ?

**Zoey Morgan**, **Kara Stanton**,** Joss Carter**,** John Reese **et **Lionel Fusco** viennent d'adhérer au groupe "_Interest_"

My name is **Root **: Bande de gorilles sans cervelle x) Shaw is so HOOOT ! *.*

**Sameen Shaw** _aime ça_.

**Harold Finch **: Merci les filles !

_***SHOOT***_

**Lionel Fusco** a écrit sur son mur : Maintenant que Stanton et Morgan sont ensemble, faut leur trouver un nom de couple ! :-D

**My name is Root**,** Sameen Shaw**,** Kara Stanton** et **Zoey Morgan** _aiment ça_.

**Kara Stanton** : Vous n'avez pas donné de nom de couple à Root et Shaw ! Pourquoi à nous alors ?! :O

**John Reese** : Détrompe toi, nous avez donné un nom au couple de Root et Shaw.

**Zoey Morgan** : C'est quoi ?

**Sameen Shaw** et **My name is Root** : Shoot !

**Sameen Shaw **et** My name is Root **_aiment ça_.

**My name is Root** : She's genuis ! *.*

**Sameen Shaw** _aime ça_.

**Kara Stanton** : Shoot ? Bizarre comme nom...

**Zoey Morgan** : Ca ne veut pas dire "Tirer" ? :O

**Sameen Shaw** : Si justement, ce n'est pas uniquement la compression de nos deux noms mais la consécration de notre amour ! Parce que l'amour nous est tombé dessus comme quand une balle se loge dans ton épaule après que ton adversaire ait Tiré !

**My name is Root** _aime ça_.

**Harold Finch** : L'amour lui va si bien ! :))

**My name is Root** : Shoot parce nous somme comme la balle qui ait tiré à l'aide d'un pistolet. incroyable et mortelle !

**Sameen Shaw** _aime ça. _

**Lionel Fusco** : Elles ont achevé Stanton et Morgan ! x)

**Joss Carter** : Dooonc, comment va-t-on appeler leur couple ? :))

**John Reese** : Je propose "Stangan" !

**Zoey Morgan** : Avec tout le respect que je te dois, John, JAMAIS !

**Sameen Shaw** : Morgton !

**My name is Root **_aime ça_.

**My name is Root** : Ce serait tellement drôle ! x)

**Sameen Shaw** _aime ça._

**Kara Stanton** : Pourquoi uniquement nos noms de famille ?! -_-

**My name is Root** : Je propose alors Karoey ! ;-)

**Zoey Morgan** : Je préfère ça ! :-D

**Kara Stanton** : J'adhère ! :-D

**Sameen Shaw** : She's genuis, Guy ! ;-)

**My name is Root **_aime ça._

**Lionel Fusco** : Alors ce sera Karoey ! ;-)

_***SHOOT***_

**Peter Collier**, **Control**, **Carl Elias **et** Hursh **ont adhérer au groupe "_Interest_"

**Sameen Shaw** : OH MY FUCKING GOD ! IL NE FAUT PAS QUE ROOT VOIT ÇA !

**Harold Finch** : Ce n'est pas un groupe pour les terroristes !

**Peter Collier** : Je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Finch. Après la vendetta de Decima, j'ai dissous "Vigilance". Je veux ma revanche contre Décima.

**Control** : Please, personne ne peut contrôler ou même vaincre Décima !

**Sameen Shaw** : C'est pour ça que vous avez torturez Root, Madame ? Vous vouliez un moyen de vaincre Greer.

**John Reese** : D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre qu'elle ne réponde toujours pas Root.

**Sameen Shaw** : J'ai désactivé avec l'aide de la Machine son compte Facebook.

**Zoey Morgan** : Je ne savais pas que tu étais hackeuse Shaw !

**Control** : Je veux vous aider. Je suis désolé pour Root mais après notre... Altercation, la dernière fois, je n'ai plus rien contre vous.

**Sameen Shaw** : Votre Altercation ? :O

**My name is Root **_aime ça._

**Joss Carter **: Elle n'avait pas son compte désactivé ? :o

**Kara Stanton** : N'oublies pas que c'est une Hackeuse !

**My name is Root** : Exact. Baby, on aura une petite conversation après. Pour notre " Altercation" avec Control, je l'ai torturée et l'aurait tuée si Finch ne était pas intervenu.

**Sameen Shaw** : ...

**Zoey Morgan** : Je vois... Ca ne plait pas à Shaw par contre…

**John Reese** : Notez qu'à part Collier et Control, les autres n'ont pas commenté.

**Carl Elias** : C'est plus marrant d'être spectateur ;-)

**Hursh** : C'est vrai. Comment vas-tu Shaw ?

**Sameen Shaw** : ...

**My name is Root** : Sweetie ? :O

**Zoey Morgan** : Elle n'aime pas ce que tu as fait...

**My name is Root** : Tu avais disparu... J'étais désespérée... Elle savait quelque chose…

**Sameen Shaw** : Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu ne sais pas comment je serais perdue sans toi, Root !

**My name is Root** : Autant que moi... Je sais...

**Sameen Shaw** : Je t'aime ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Pas de toi en prison ou entre les mains de Greer ou autre ! J'ai besoin de toi avec moi !

**My name is Root** : Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi ! Sans toi, je redeviens le monstre que j'étais ! Je ne veux pas ça ! Je t'aime aussi Sameen !

**Zoey Morgan** : OH MY GOD… C'était intense…

**Carl Elias** : Elles vont bien ensemble.

**Kara Stanton** : Après ce moment très niais, elles vont se rejoindre et coucher comme des bêtes ! ;-)

**Lionel Fusco** : La délicatesse tu connais ? -_-

**Kara Stanton** : Euh... Non ? :p Je ne m'appelle pas Fiasco ! Je suis dangereuse MOI :p

**Zoey Morgan **: Arrête Stanton.

**John Reese** : Quand Zoey appelle sa copine par son nom de famille, c'est qu'elle n'est pas contente…

**Kara Stanton **: Je suis désolé, Zoey...

**Lionel Fusco** : Soumise va !

**Sameen Shaw** : Je suis d'accord avec Lionel ! Tu es une putain de soumise ! x)

**My name is Root** : Tient ça me donne une idée ! :D Sweetie ! Ça te dit de me rejoindre ? On pourrait essayer les menottes que j'ai subtilisées à Lionel ;-)

**Sameen Shaw** : Ooooh j'arrive !

**My name is Root** : Elle est parfaite ! :3

**Lionel Fusco **: D'où tu as subtilisé, comme tu dit, mes menottes ?! :O

**Kara Stanton** : C'est une Hackeuse ! Donc qui dit Hackeuse dit discrétion -_- Je vous jure ! Faut tout lui apprendre -_-

**Joss Carter** : Bizarrement, elle fait des coups comme ça qu'à toi, Fusco ! x)

**Zoey Morgan** : On peu facilement le tromper c'est pour ça x)

**Kara Stanton** : Il n'est pas très futé faut l'avouer aussi x)

**Lionel Fusco** : Ça va ? Vous allez arrêter de vous moquez de moi ? -_-

**Zoey Morgan**, **Kara Stanton** et** Joss Carter** : Je ne crois pas non ! :p

_***Shoot***_

**My name is Root** vient de publié une photo avec** Sameen Shaw. **

**Joss Carter** : Ouah ! On sait maintenant ce qu'elles ont fait avec les menottes !

**John Reese** : Root, tu n'as pas mieux à faire que de mettre ça sur FB ? -_-

**Harold Finch** : Pourquoi mettre ça sur Facebook ? -/-

**Zoey Morgan** : Vous avez choquée Harold, les filles xD

**Kara Stanton** : Vu la photo aussi… x)

**Sameen Shaw **: Root, tu peux me dire POURQUOI tu as mis une photo de moi attaché à ton lit sur FACEBOOK ?! -/-

**My name is Root **: Parce que tu étais si sensuelle et belle ! Je n'ai pas pu résister ;-)

**Kara Stanton** et **Zoey Morgan** : Trouvez-vous une piaule -_-

_***Shoot***_

_Message privé_ entre** Sameen Shaw** et **My name is Root** :

**My name is Root** : Hey Sweetie, tu es occupée ? :))

**Sameen Shaw **: Un peu oui, si on considère que je mets une raclé à un con qui voulait jouer au plus fort x)) Mais je t'écoute ;)

**My name is Root** : J'adore quand tu fais ça...

**Sameen Shaw** : Je sais ;)

**My name is Root** : ...Quand tu as finit, vient à la maison ! J'ai envie de toi...

**Sameen Shaw** : J'ai finis ! J'arrive ! Mais que devient ce que tu voulais me dire ?

**My name is Root** : Ca attendra ! Je t'attends !

_***Shoot***_

**Kara Stanton** a actualisé son statut : "C'est pas vrai ! Vous le faites partout et à toute heure de la journée ou quoi ?! " avec **Sameen Shaw **et** My name is Root.**

**John Reese**, **Lionel Fusco**,** Joss Carter** et** Zoey Morgan** _aiment ça._

**Sameen Shaw** : Pourquoi tout le monde aime ce statut ? O_o

**Joss Carter** : Parce que tout ce monde vous a surprises au moins une fois dans une position un peu délicate…

**John Reese** : Dans le wagon..

**Lionel Fusco** : Dans la voiture de patrouille...

**Joss Carter** : Sur le bureau de Lionel...

**Lionel Fusco** : WHAT ?!

**Kara Stanton** : Quand je suis venu vous voir avant hier...

**Zoey Morgan** : Au restaurant hier soir dans les toilettes...

**Sameen Shaw** : Root, Va falloir être plus discrète...

**My name is Root** : Ca sera plus facile à dire qu'à faire... Je ne peux quand même pas refouler mon envie !

**Sameen Shaw **: T'as raison ! Ils n'ont qu'à supporter et la fermer ! ;)

**Kara Stanton** : Rien ne surpasse le pouvoir du sexe...

**Sameen Shaw** : Surtout avec Root ;-)

**Lionel Fusco **: Sur mon bureau ?! VRAIMENT ?!

**Joss Carter** : Remets toi, Fusco -_-

_***Shoot***_

**Kara Stanton** a écrit sur le mur de** My name is Root **: "Tu as eu déjà quelqu'un avant Shaw ? :))"

**Joss Carter**,** John Reese**,** Harold Finch**,** Zoey Morgan**, **Lionel Fusco** et _10 autres personnes aiment ça. _

**Sameen Shaw** : A ce que je sache, ça ne te regarde pas, Stanton -_-

**Zoey Morgan** : Excusez la, elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue ^^'

**Joss Carter** : Peut être mais nous, ça nous intéresse ! ;))

**Sameen Shaw** : Aller au diable ! -_-

**My name is Root** : Non, je n'ai eu personne d'autre que Sameen. Pourquoi ?

**Kara Stanton** : Pour savoir, on ne sait presque rien de ta vie affective :-/

**Sameen Shaw **: Sérieusement ? -_- maintenant vous allez posez la question à qui ? À moi ? -_-

**Zoey Morgan** : Tient, oui, pourquoi pas ? :-D

**Sameen Shaw **: Va crever, Morgan !

**Kara Stanton** : Tu n'as jamais eu personne d'autre que notre Root adoré ? :-D

**Sameen Shaw** : Qu'est ce qui te dit ça ?!

**Zoey Morgan **: Ton comportement. Tu t'énerve et souvent, quand tu réagis comme ça, c'est que nous avons raison ! ;)

**My name is Root** : Je suis là seule à savoir ça, laissez la tranquille -_-

**Kara Stanton** : Jalouse, Groves ? :p

**My name is Root** : Pas le moins du monde, Stanton. C'est entre moi et Sam, vous avez pas à savoir si elle n'avait pas eu de partenaire avant moi !

**Sameen Shaw **: Baby, je t'aime ! 3

**My name is Root** : Moi aussi, Sweetie ! 3

**Harold Finch** : Miss Groves a raison. On ne doit pas interagir dans la vie privée de Miss Shaw.

**John Reese** : Je suis d'accord avec Finch et Root.

**Joss Carter** : Vous savez quelque chose vous deux !

**Harold Finch** : Non, rien du tout.

**John Reese** : Tu te fais des films.

**Zoey Morgan** : Je ne suis pas convaincue du tout.

**Kara Stanton** : Je sais ! Je sais ce qu'ils ont tous là !

**Zoey Morgan** : ?

**Kara Stanton** : Root ET Shaw n'ont eu qu'elles en partenaire ! C'est pour ça qu'elles réagissent comme ça ! Finch et Reese le savent aussi !

**My name is Root** : Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? -_-

**Sameen Shaw **: C'est entre moi et Root -_-

**Kara Stanton **: Avouez-le ! Vous êtes la première fois de l'autre !

**My name is Root** : ...

**Sameen Shaw** : ...

**Zoey Morgan **: Elle a raison ?! :O

**Sameen Shaw **: Oui.

**Joss Carter **: C'est assez mignon et romantique ;-)

**Zoey Morgan** : Je suis d'accord ^^

**Kara Stanton** : Vous allez bien ensemble et nous sommes vos amies, les filles ! Vous pouvez nous dire des trucs comme ça !

**My name is Root** : Avec toi ? La première commère du monde ? Laisse-moi rire x)

**Kara Stanton** : Je ne dirais rien, je vous respect trop pour ça ;)

**Sameen Shaw **: Merci, Stanton ! :))

_**Alors ? Reviews ?! ;3 **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Je vous dirais qu'une chose : 4.05 ! Rien de plus ! ;)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! ça va ? Comme vous avez été nombreu(ses) à me demander un OS Lycée pour le couple Shoot, j'ai décidé de le faire ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'ai qu'une chose à dire : Méfiez vous des apparences !

**OS Shoot 10 : Lycée !**

Samantha Groves se souvenait très bien de ses années lycées. Elle était en train d'y repenser, dans son lit, rêvassant dans les bras, Sameen Shaw. Elle regarda alors la jeune femme dormir, la tête nichée dans son cou. Sam remuait de temps en temps, murmurant doucement le prénom de son amante. À chacun de ses moments, Root avait un immense sourire, charmé et attendrit. Elle aimait l'ancienne agent et se demandait quelle aurait été sa vie si elle l'aurait connu un peu plus tôt. Au lycée par exemple. Est-ce-que Shaw était une terreur au lycée ? Elle se le demandait souvent. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de sa belle, qui bougea en même temps sans se réveiller, souriante. Oui, Samantha Groves était définitivement très amoureuse de Sameen Shaw et celle-ci le lui rendait bien. Root finit par s'endormir, un sourire aux lèvres.

**_[Quelques années auparavant] _**

Samantha Groves était ce qu'on pourrait appeler une jeune fille effacée. Du haut de ses 16 ans, elle était timide et réservée. Préférant les ordinateurs aux êtres humains. Sameen Shaw était tout le contraire. Du haut de ses 15 ans, elle était l'extravertie pure et dure. Autant rebelle et turbulente que sage et patiente. Elle était toujours accompagnée de sa troupe, composée de l'élite des rebelles : John Reese, mystérieux beau gosse qui faisait tomber toutes les filles. Joss Carter, dont le tempérament arrivait à la cheville de celui de Sameen. Zoey Morgan, talentueuse manipulatrice et espionne comme pas deux et pour finir, Caroline Farrell où plus communément appeler "Echo" dont le sens de la repartie ainsi que de s'attirer des problèmes étaient célèbres. Du côté de Samantha, qui se faisait appeler "Root", nous avions l'introvertie Kara Stanton, dont la beauté n'avait égale que sa cruauté, amoureuse folle de Zoey Morgan. Harold Finch, tout aussi brillant que Root, Lionel Fusco, gentil, turbulent mais il ne fallait vraiment pas venir le chercher et enfin, Claire Sanders, soeur jumelle de Samantha, dont la manipulation et le combat étaient ses atouts. Dans le lycée de Saint François à NY, les deux " clans" qui se faisait la guerre était ses deux là. Bien que Root étaient calme et réservé, elle pouvait montrer un comportement sadique, à la limite de la psychose. Alors que la sonnerie venait de retentir, Root et Claire, appeler aussi Whiskey, se dirigèrent vers leur salle de classe quand Shaw et sa bande leur coupa la route. La brune avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- **Alors, comme ça, tu vas en cours sans me dire bonjour, Root ?** Répliqua Sameen, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- **On ne te doit rien, Shaw.** Cracha Whiskey.

Root mit un bras entre Shaw et Claire avant que ça ne devienne un bain de sang. Connaissant sa sœur, elle pouvait être capable de n'importe quoi. Shaw sourit de la réaction de sa rivale et croisa alors ses bras sur son torse.

- **Vous avez un problème ici ?** Annonça une voix derrière Claire.

John Reese et Zoey Morgan se tenait derrière Root et Whiskey, les bras croisé sur leur torse aussi.

- J**e pourrais vous posez la même question, Reese. **Annonça une voix féminine grave derrière Shaw.

Tout comme Reese et Morgan, Kara Stanton et Lionel Fusco se tenait l'un à côté de l'autre, les bras croisé derrière Shaw et Carter. Sameen regarda derrière elle, tout comme Root. Elles sourient en même temps, avant que leurs subordonnés ne rejoignent leur camp respectif. L'ambiance était à couteau tiré. Root et Shaw se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux. Soudain, leur professeur apparut, énervé.

- **Rentrez immédiatement en cours !** Hurla-t-il, sur les nerfs.

Root regarda de haut en bas Sameen, avec un petit sourire tendre avant de regagner sa classe avec sa petite troupe. Les yeux de Zoey s'attardèrent sur Kara, qui lui rendit son regard avec un petit sourire. Une fois la bande de Sam entrée, Echo apparut à côté de Shaw, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- **Encore à rester dans l'ombre, Echo.** Constata Sameen, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- **Elle m'a remarquée. **Répliqua seulement la brune.

Sameen savait très bien de qui voulait parler sa subordonnée. Elle avait vu depuis le début de l'année l'attirance entre Whiskey et Echo. Autant chez l'une que chez l'autre. Elle savait aussi que cette stupide guerre entre Samantha et elle était basé sur leur propre attirance l'une envers l'autre. Seulement, Shaw n'était pas habituée à éprouver des sentiments envers les autres et encore moins envers sa rivale. Elle ferma alors les yeux, soupira ensuite et entra, suivie de sa bande, dans la salle de cours. Toujours énervé, le professeur décida de faire un plan de classe. Donc, ce fut pour cette raison que Zoey se fit mettre à côté de Kara pour son plus grand plaisir. Whiskey à côté d'Echo qui était contente mais qui ne laissa rien paraitre. Reese se fit mettre à côté de Finch, l'un neutre et l'autre soufflant d'énervement. Carter et Fusco se retrouvèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, se défiant du regard tout en s'asseyant et pour finir, il ne restait plus que Shaw et Root l'une à côté de l'autre. Tandis que Root souriait, amusée, Shaw, elle, était troublée. Leurs clans les regardèrent avec attention, ressentant la tension entre les deux jeunes femmes. Elles s'asseyaient néanmoins, sans poser de résistance et le cours commença. Si au début du cours tous s'ignoraient, tout commença avec Carter et Fusco, qui se donnaient des coups d'épaules. Root et Shaw soupirent en même temps avant de se regarder et de sourire, amusées.

- **Tu peux arrêter de prendre toute la place, Fiasco ?** Pesta Carter.

Root rigola doucement tout comme Shaw qui entendaient leur échange.

- **Je m'appelle Fusco !** S'indigna Lionel, donnant un nouveau coup d'épaule à Joss.

Sur le côté gauche, Echo avait prit la main de Whiskey discrètement sous la table puis celle-ci avait entrelacé leur doigts.

- **Elles vont bien ensemble.** Murmura Shaw à l'oreille de sa rivale.

Root sourit alors et montra la direction de Zoey et Kara. Sameen regarda en direction des deux jeunes femmes et vit que Kara avait sa main sur la cuisse de Zoey qui essayait tant bien que mal de réfréner son envie. Les deux leaders se regardèrent et manquèrent d'éclater de rire en plein cours. Elles se regardèrent alors, les yeux dans les yeux.

[_C'est fou comme elle a de beaux yeux. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Root avait d'aussi magnifiques yeux. Pas avant aujourd'hui du moins. Et qu'est ce qu'elle est belle. Une vraie femme. _]

Sameen se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tout en pensant encore et encore à ce qu'elle ressentait pour Root. Elle leva alors la main et attendit l'autorisation du professeur pour aller à l'infirmerie, prétextant un mal de crâne. L'homme soupira mais accepta. Root se leva alors, voulant l'accompagner. À l'accord de l'homme, les deux filles sortirent de la salle de classe, un sourire sur les lèvres, sous les yeux satisfaits de leurs amis respectifs. Echo se pencha vers l'oreille de Whiskey.

- **Ce n'est pas trop tôt !** Murmura-t-elle, avec un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Claire ne répondit pas mais sourit à la jeune femme. Pendant ce temps, Root fit retourner sa rivale, une fois sorti de la salle.

- **Un mal de crâne hein ? **Répliqua-t-elle, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre sa rivale par le col et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Root sourit dans le baiser tout en y répondant. Il était doux, non précipité et très langoureux. Tout à l'image des deux jeunes femmes. Une fois qu'elles finirent par se séparer, Shaw posa son front sur celui de Root, souriante.

- **Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi jouissif de faire ça. **Soupira-t-elle, rigolant.

- **Je dois dire " Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! "** s'exclama Root, rigolant aussi.

Shaw rigola et donna un autre baiser à Root. Deuxième d'une longue liste.

Root se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Elle regarda à côté d'elle et remarqua qu'elle avait changé de place avec Sameen. Elle était maintenant dans ses bras et elle venait de réveiller sa bien aimée au passage. Samantha commença à rire toute seule, ce qui alerta Shaw.

- **Bébé, ça va ?** Demanda-t-elle, pas très sûre.

- **Oui, oui je viens juste de faire un étrange rêve. **Ricana-t-elle, se recouchant sur le corps de son amante.

Shaw ne demanda rien de plus et accueillit le corps de Root contre le sien en soupirant de bien être. L'ancienne tueuse à gage déposa un baiser dans le cou de Shaw, qui en soupira, avant de se rendormir, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Une Reviews please ? :3**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Proposez ce que vous voulez ! Je verrais ensuite ce que je fais ;)**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient. Je ne me fais pas d'agent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! ça va bien ? Moi oui assez ! **OS en ligne** sous le thème de "_**Jalousie**_" qui m'as apparut comme un **thème abordable** **et assez cool** à faire. J'espère que cet **OS** vous plaira ! En tout cas, **ma bêta** est sous le charme x) 3

**OS Shoot 11: Jalousie!**

La saint Valentin était vraiment la fête que Sameen Shaw détestait le plus. En effet, voir tout ces couples dégoulinant d'amour lui donnait la nausée. Pour l'occasion, Finch avait organisé une fête dans une de ses nombreuses maisons pas loin de New York. Il avait convié Reese, qui avait invité Carter, Fusco qui avait invité son ex femme. Zoey qui avait surpris tout le monde avait invité Kara et enfin Root... Puis elle. Finch lui avait simplement demandé. Root l'avait convaincue. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était prête à gober toutes les paroles de sa rivale et amie. Donc c'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouva parmi la foule de ses amis, installé vers le bar, buvant cocktail sur cocktail pour essayer de rendre cette soirée un peu plus rentable pour elle. Elle observa la salle. Finch et Grace batifolait dans leur coin tout comme… Tout le monde ! Reese et Carter étaient déchaînés sur la piste de danse qui passait du rock. L'ancienne agent rigola devant le déhanchement de son alter ego masculin avant de voir derrière le petit couple Zoey et Kara en train de discuter, ou plutôt se draguer.

[_Je dois avouer qu'elles iraient assez bien ensemble ces deux là. Une espionne et une serial bombeur -Oui j'invente des mots- ensemble ce serait explosif. Kara a mon caractère et Zoey a plutôt le caractère de Root.. Mais pourquoi mes pensées ne tournent qu'autour d'elle ?! _]

Elle secoua alors la tête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle continua d'observer les autres, son regard déviant sur Lionel et son ex femme, en train de discuter.

[_Je me demande pourquoi ils se sont séparé ces deux là. Les voyant, c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est la première fois que je vois une autre personne que son fils rendre Fusco heureux._ ]

Puis son regard tourna vers Root, assise pas très loin d'elle. Habillé d'une magnifique robe bleue simple et élégante montée sur des talons vernis noirs. La sensualité pure.

[_Le bleu lui va si bien. C'est fou ce qu'on remarque quand on a un peu d'alcool dans le sang et le temps d'observer les gens qui nous entoure. Dommage qu'elle se soit trouvé un parfait imbécile. Non mais regardez le avec son air de "Je suis parfait" ! En plus, ses chaussures ne vont pas du tout avec sa tenue... Quelle faute de goût ! Non, c'est moi qui le dit, Root est trop parfaite pour ce guignol ! Est-ce-que je viens de dire que Root est parfaite ?_ ]

Elle fronça des sourcils en voyant l'homme poser sa main sur la cuisse de la jeune femme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand elle vit les doigts blancs et fins de la brune glissant sur l'autre main. Perdue et ressentant quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit, Shaw se prit un autre verre, ne lâchant pas des yeux le "couple".

[_Mais allez-y ! Encore un peu et ils coucheraient là maintenant toute suite ! Qu'on m'apporte une grenade que je la fourre dans la bouche de ce rigolo ! Qu'il ressente ce qu'on ressent quand on se fait exploser ! Non mais je vous jure, les mecs ! Boit Shaw, boit avant de devenir marteau._ ]

Elle serra les dents en voyant l'homme se pencher vers sa rivale et lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Mais son cœur se brisa quand elle vit Root rire comme jamais à ce qu'il lui avait dit.

[_Deux possibilités : Première, je gerbe toute suite maintenant en voyant cela. Deuxième, je me barre et je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux : Tuer des gens. Mais dans ce cas, je vais me mettre à dos Root... Sérieux, elle serait tellement mieux avec une personne qui n'a d'yeux que pour elle ! Qui est là depuis le début et qui la soutient ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'avoir décrite là ?_ ]

Shaw but d'une traite son verre, n'ayant pas remarqué le regard que Root posé sur elle. Quand elle eut finit le verre, elle se fit prendre de court par Finch, ivre mort.

- **On se fait un jeu de la bouteille !** Hurla-t-il sous les rires de Grace, ivre aussi.

[_OMG ! En faite, ça valait le coup de venir ! Juste pour voir ce parfait Finch complètement ivre ! Que des barres ce soir, c'est fou. Ça me tente bien cela dit._ ]

La brune regarda alors Root. Leur regard se croisèrent, s'électrisèrent et Shaw décela un message derrière ce regard : " Je te défie de participer ". L'esprit compétiteur de Shaw s'activant, elle sourit à l'ancienne tueuse à gage avant de s'avancer vers le groupe et de s'asseoir à côté de Reese, qui avait arrêté de danser subitement avec Carter. Ils s'installèrent tous. Reese était assis à côté de Carter qui était assise à côté de Fusco, dont sa femme était à côté de lui. Puis venait Finch, Grâce, Zoey, Kara, le mec de Root, l'ancienne tueuse à gage et elle.

[_OMFG ! Root a côté de moi ! Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que ça fait ! Et ce guignol qui lui prend la main et la baise ! Apportez-moi toute suite quelque chose pour lui faire la peau à ce con ! Allez ça y est je deviens vulgaire quand je suis hors de moi..._]

Une fois tout le monde installé, Finch installa une bouteille devant eux. Puis il la fit tourner. La bouteille s'arrêta sur Zoey.

[_Oh my God ! Ça va être marrant ça ! Finch et Zoey qui vont devoir s'embrasser ! Si vous pouviez voir la tête de Kara ! Ca vaut tout l'or du monde !_ ]

En effet, si Kara avait pu tuer avec ses yeux, elle l'aurait fait. Finch sourit comme un idiot et se pencha vers Zoey. Elle fit de même et alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Root en profita pour mettre sa main sur celle de l'homme à côté d'elle avec un petit sourire.

[_Regardez-le avec son petit sourire là ! Je vais te le faire ravaler moi !_]

Alors que Finch et Zoey se séparèrent sous les yeux noirs de Kara et Grace. Shaw posa sa main sur celle de Root et commença à caresser sa peau douce. Elle n'avait pas sentit le sursaut de Root ni le frisson qui l'avait parcourut quand leur peau entrèrent en contact. Ce fut alors au tour de Zoey de faire tourner la bouteille. Elle s'arrêta sur Root...

- **Oh my Fucking God.** S'exclaffa l'espionne, amusé.

- **C'est le jeu.** Sourit Root.

Shaw enleva sa main automatiquement quand elle vit la bouteille s'arrêter sur Root. Son visage se décomposa sur l'instant. Root se pencha vers Zoey, qui fit de même et le regard de Shaw se perdit dans l'horizon quand les lèvres des deux femmes se rencontrèrent. Elle ne vit malheureusement pas le regard de Root sur elle. Mais cette dernière vit la main de l'ancienne agent se crisper et devenir un point sur le parquet. Une fois qu'elles se séparèrent, Root fit tourner la bouteille. Et au moment où elle tomba sur une certaine personne, Shaw reprit vie. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant la bouteille la désignait. Zoey et Kara se regardèrent, satisfaites, de même pour Reese et Carter. L'ancienne agent regarda Root et elle sourit en voyant le sourire de son amie. Sincère et heureux. Root se pencha vers Shaw, leur visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. L'ancienne tueuse à gage remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Shaw avant de l'attirer à elle, posant sa main sur la nuque de la belle brune. Quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, une tension s'installa entre elles, une tension palpable mais agréable. Puis le moment très attendu par Shaw comme par Root arriva. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et leurs bas ventres s'enflammèrent en même temps sans que l'autre ne puisse en avoir une idée. Elles fermèrent les yeux en même temps se prenant dans le baiser. Root caressa la nuque de Shaw, du bout des doigts, envoyant des frissons dans le corps entier de Shaw. L'ancienne tueuse à gage effleura la lèvre inferieure de Shaw avec sa langue. Celle-ci ouvrit un peu la bouche, laissant la langue de Root danser avec la sienne. Tout ce que Shaw avait connu jusqu'ici n'était rien en comparé avec ce qu'elle ressentait pendant ce baiser. Son bas ventre lui faisait mal tellement la tension s'intensifiait. À bout de souffle, Root rompit le baiser en souriant puis elles ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

[_Dieu ce qu'elle est belle. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle qu'à cet instant. Et ce baiser... Mon dieu, j'ai jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi intense._ ]

Tout le monde était surpris de ce baiser donné entre les deux rivales. Enfin sauf Zoey et Kara qui souriaient en coin, très satisfaites. Puis, profitant du choc commun, Shaw fit tourner la bouteille. Quelle surprise quand celle-ci désigna Kara. Les deux femmes sourirent, amusées. Shaw pût voir alors la mâchoire de Root se serrer quand elle se pencha vers Kara. Et celle-ci remarqua la même chose du côté de Zoey. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, l'ancienne agent entendit Root grogner de mécontentement. Elle sourit dans le baiser avant de se séparer de Kara, satisfaite de cet effet sur Root. Celle-ci se leva d'un coup, sous les yeux surpris de tout le monde, prit le bras de Shaw et elles se dirigèrent dans une des chambres de la maison. Tout le monde se regardèrent, surpris. Zoey et Kara explosèrent alors de rire.

- **Je crois qu'on devrait remettre de la musique, quelque chose me dit qu'on va entendre quelques bruits.** Ricana Kara, s'exécutant.

Pendant ce temps, le couple atteignit la chambre et à peine la porte de celle-ci fermée, Root prit de nouveau les lèvres de Shaw, pour son plus grand bonheur. Le baiser se fit vite fiévreux. L'ancienne tueuse à gage fit tomber Shaw sur le lit, avant de se mettre au dessus d'elle. Les mains de Root se firent un peu plus baladeuses, se glissant sous la chemise de l'ex agent, la faisant frissonner. Il fallut tout le mal du monde à Shaw pour arrêter l'ascension de sa partenaire. Elle prit les mains de la brune, les tirant au dessus de sa tête, faisant tomber Root complètement sur elle. Elle relâcha les mains ensuite et glissa les siennes autour du corps de la tueuse à gage. Elles se firent face, souriante, Root comprenant la retenue de Shaw, respectant cela. Elle passa sa main dans les longs cheveux noirs de l'ex agent, de la tendresse dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Un fois le baiser terminé, Shaw rigola, sous les yeux amusés de sa compagne.

- **Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?** Demanda Root souriante.

- **Ton mec en bas, je vois bien sa tête.** Rigola Shaw.

- **Ce n'est pas mon mec, Sameen. C'est toi, la seule qui compte.** Répondit tendrement la tueuse.

- **Tu va me dire que tu l'as engagé pour me rendre jalouse ?!** S'indigna l'ex agent.

- **Tout juste. Ça à bien marché. Mais ne fait pas cette tête, toi aussi tu m'as rendu jalouse avec Kara !** Répliqua l'ancienne tueuse à gage.

- **Juste. On est quitte et ... Ensemble.** Murmura Shaw.

Elle embrassa ensuite sa compagne, qui sourit en même temps dans le baiser. Une fois terminé, Root se blottit contre le corps de Shaw qui l'accueillit avec joie, soupirant de bien être. Elles s'endormirent alors, épuisées de toutes ces émotions, dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre.

_**Voili vouloù ! Reviews ?! :3 **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Dites moi tout ! 3 **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette Story !

**Mot de l'auteure :** Hello EveryBody ! Un **OS** un peu en **retard**, vous m'envoyez navré mais je suis sur **un projet** assez important d'une **nouvelle saga** (Oui, je suis **auteure**) donc je suis assez **occupé** ! Les **OS** ne seront plus tout les 2-3 jours malheureusement ! Mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je ferais mon possible pour qu'il y en ai au moins** un par semaine** ! Bref, je suis aussi beaucoup sur la** ps4**, avec ma **Team** donc vous voyez le tableau lol Bref (2) **OS** choisis sur le** thème de mission à deux** ! **Proposé** encore des** thèmes**, ça peut être** sympa** à faire ! _**OS corrigé par ma bêtà**_ !

**Défi :** J'ai glissé **une phrase d'une série dans laquelle a joué Amy Acker** ! Sauriez vous la retrouvé ? :P

**OS Numéro 12 : Mission à deux !**

Finch, Reese, Fusco et Shaw étaient au QG en train de discuter sur un nouveau numéro.

-**Je vous présente Kalia Swan. La Machine nous a donné son numéro tôt ce matin**. Expliqua Finch, calme.

- **Qu'est ce qu'on sait sur elle ?** Demanda Reese, neutre.

-** Miss Swan travaille depuis deux ans en temps que serveuse dans un bar de New York. Elle semble sans problème.** Diplômé de l'Université de la ville à seulement 15 ans.

- **C'est un génie.** Répliqua Shaw, assise à côté de Lionel.

-** En autre terme, oui. Je vous laisse vous en occuper, Mr Reese et miss Shaw. Vous, lieutenant, récupérez le plus d'informations sur cette jeune femme.** Commanda Finch.

- **Je ne veux pas briser la fête mais j'ai besoin de Shaw.** Retentit une voix derrière eux.

Finch se retourna et vit alors Root, avec une veste en cuire noir, un jean slim noire et un tee-shirt rouge vif. Elle arborait encore son éternel sourit en coin.

-** Miss Groves.** Dit-il seulement.

-** Un autre numéro Root ?** Demanda Shaw, excité à cette idée.

- **Bien sûr, Sweetie. Tu es avec moi sur ce coup ?** Demanda Root, flirtant avec l'ex agent.

-** Et comment !** S'extasia Shaw à cette simple idée.

Root sourit et entraîna Shaw à sa suite. Elles sortirent du QG, laissant le reste de l'équipe seul.

-** Je suis le seul à avoir remarqué que Root est complètement in love de Shaw ?!** S'exclama Fusco.

- **Non, Miss Shaw l'a remarqué aussi. Elle n'est tout simplement pas encore prête à se l'avouer.** Commenta Finch, retournant à ses occupations.

Pendant ce temps, Root et Shaw était à central parc, assises sur un banc. Elles observaient une femme brune, grande. Shaw regardait de temps en temps Root de profil. Celle-ci avait mis des lunettes pour pouvoir passer incognito.

[_Je sens que tu m'observe Sameen. Pourquoi je ne réagis pas ? Parce que je ressens ce que tu ressens et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas prête à te l'avouer. J'attendrai_]

[_C'est bizarre que Root soit aussi calme. Bon d'accord, elle l'est toujours mais où est passé son côté badass ? C'est assez étrange mais bizarrement, c'est plaisant de voir un autre aspect de sa personnalité. Et avec ces lunettes, c'est tout autre chose..._]

- **Absolument. **Dit soudainement Root avec un sourire.

-** La Machine veut qu'on fasse quoi ?** Répliqua Shaw.

- **Protéger cette charmante jeune femme des griffes de Décima. **

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Shaw aperçut Martine à quelques mètres de la jeune femme. Quand elle sortit son arme, elle vit que Root était déjà en train de tirer sur elle. Sameen soupira mais sourit devant le comportement de sa collègue puis se dirigea vers la brune. Alors que Root était en train de tirer sur l'agent de Samaritain, un autre agent se faufila derrière elle. Il ouvrit le feu et pût toucher Root à la hanche avant de se faire descendre par Shaw. Martine profita de ce fait pour prendre la jeune femme et s'en aller. Shaw s'avança vers Root, l'aidant à marcher et elles se dirigèrent vers l'appartement de l'ancienne tueuse à gage. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à son lit, l'installant dessus.

-** Tu as quelque chose pour soigner ça ?** Demanda Shaw, très calme.

-** Sweetie, tu crois que la bouteille d'alcool à côté de moi sert à quoi ?** S'amusa Root, jetant un œil à la bouteille de Vodka.

-** Bah elle aurait peut être pu servir à pimenter tes soirées avec des mecs !** Se défendit Shaw, la voix bizarrement basse.

- **Si je ne te connaissais pas, je dirais que tu es jalouse que je puisse sortir avec des mecs.** Rigola Root, regardant Shaw dans les yeux.

Shaw regarda l'ancienne tueuse à gage dans les yeux. Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, les yeux bloqués dans ceux d'en face. Une légère tension se matérialisa entre elles, une tension spéciale.

[ _Ces paroles résonnent en moi comme des enceintes dans une boite de nuit. Elles sont tellement fluides. Elle me connait mieux que moi, je l'a connais. Jalouse ? Oui, je le suis. Pourquoi ? J'en ai une certaine idée._ ]

[ _Je sens que je l'intéresse. Elle n'est pas la même quand elle est avec moi, que quand elle est avec les autres. Elle est plus ouverte, plus sensible. J'aime cette nouvelle facette de Sam. Tellement attirante. _]

Puis, comme revenant à la réalité, Shaw prit la bouteille de Vodka d'une main, relevant le haut de la chemise de Root, de l'autre main. Quand ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau blanche de la Hackeuse, elle sentit des frissons envahir sa colonne vertébrale, remontant dans sa nuque. Ses yeux ne pouvaient détourner leur regard du ventre plat de Root. Elle avala sa salive, essayant de se reprendre. Root, de son côté, ressentait exactement les mêmes choses que Shaw, mais avec plus d'intensité. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant le contact des mains de l'ex agent sur sa peau, essayant de se contrôler un minimum.

_[Si j'ouvre les yeux et qu'elle continue de me toucher, même pour me soigner, je vais lui sauter dessus. Respire, Root, respire. Mais putain, ses mains sont si douces. Elle ferait des merveilles dans d'autres circonstances. D'accord, alors pense à autre chose, Sam !_ ]

Une fois la plaie de la Hackeuse en vue, Sameen observa celle-ci, essayant de voir si la balle avait traversé ou si elle était encore dedans. Malheureusement pour Root, la balle était encore dans sa chair.

-** Root, je vais devoir aller chercher la balle.** Lui dit-elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les bruns en face.

-** Vas-y.** Lui assura Root, les yeux brillants de confiance envers Sameen.

L'agent grimaça un instant avant de s'assoir sur le lit, prenant Root par les épaules. Elle l'a fit s'assoir sur le lit avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Root, elle entra deux doigts dans sa plaie, faisant grimacer et gémir de douleur Root. La Hackeuse posa sa main sur le bras de Sameen, serrant de toutes ses forces quand l'agent bougea ses doigts dans sa blessure, attrapant la balle. Elle l'enleva de la plaie, la posant sur la table basse avant de verser de l'alcool sur la plaie ouverte, faisant grincer de douleur la belle brune. Une fois terminé, elle prit un linge qui était à côté et l'enroula autour de la hanche de Root, faisant office de bandage. Puis elle remit en place la chemise de Root. Celle-ci lui sourit et essaya de s'assoir, réussissant avec mal.

-** Je peux te poser une question ?** Demanda Shaw, soudainement.

-** Je t'écoute.** Sourit en coin la brune.

-** Pourquoi j'ai tant d'importance pour toi ?** Questionna Shaw, sérieuse.

-** Tu es une femme merveilleuse. Malgré ton syndrome de l'axie 2, tu es quand même pourvue de sentiments et d'émotions. Sinon je ne serais plus ici.** Répliqua Root.

- **Ce n'est pas faux. Mais... **

- **Tu veux savoir pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.** Compris soudainement Root.

Shaw secoua la tête, positivement tout en regardant la brune. Trouvant ce moment idéal, Root passa sa main dans les cheveux de Sameen avant de l'attirer par la nuque et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Shaw en fut surprise mais ne repoussa pas l'assaut de la jeune femme. Allant même jusqu'à lui répondre et approfondir le baiser. Une fois en manque d'air, l'une comme l'autre, elles se séparèrent, souriantes.

- **C'était en quel honneur ce baiser ?** Rigola Shaw.

-** Pour que tu saches pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Sweetie. **

-** J'en veux bien un autre. **Répliqua Shaw.

Puis elle s'approcha de Root, montant au dessus d'elle sur le lit, posant de nouveaux ses lèvres sur les siennes. Root fut forcée de s'allonger sur le lit à cause de sa blessure et du poids de l'agent sur elle, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème.

_**Voili Vouloù ! Alors ? Reviews ou non ? :3 **_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Défi : Alors vous avez trouvé ? Envoyez moi vos réponses sur Twitter : ShootIsBack ! Pour la réponse : Me faut la phrase, le personnage qui la dit ainsi que la série :p **_

_**Prochain OS : Proposez ! Je veux m'amusée ! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette story !

**Note de l'auteure :** Hello Everybody ! Alors tout d'abord désolé pour cet énorme retard ! Mais entre mes problèmes personnels, mes activités, mon nouveau livre, etc... J'ai plus beaucoup le temps. Mais je vais essayé d'un remédié ne vous inquiétez pas ! Un OS un peu spécial étant donné que c'est une Song-Fic. Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est une fiction incorporant une chanson dans le récit. Ici, j'ai utilisé la chanson "Heart Attack' de Demi Lovato. J'espère que ça vous plaira et nous nous retrouvons à la fin !

**OS Numéro 13 : Heart Attack !**

Dès que je t'ai vue, dès que je t'ai rencontrée, je suis tombée sous ton charme. Je sais que notre relation n'a pas bien commencé mais maintenant c'est tout autre chose. La vie m'a appris à me méfier des gens, des sentiments des autres, de mes propres sentiments. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de toi.

**Puttin' my defences up**  
><em>Mes mécanismes de défense s'enclenchent<em>  
><strong>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<strong>  
><em>Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse<em>  
><strong>If I ever did that...<strong>  
><em>Si ça arrivait...<em>  
><strong>I think I'd have a heart attack<strong>  
><em>Je pense que je ferai une crise cardiaque<em>

Je me suis toujours promis de ne tomber amoureuse de personne. De ne pas m'attacher aux gens, de ne faire confiance à personne. Mais avec toi, c'est différent, ça toujours était différent et je crois que mon cœur va faire une attaque si mes sentiments continuent de grandir.

**Never put my love out on the line**  
><em>Je n'ai jamais mis mon amour à l'épreuve<em>  
><strong>Never said yes to the right guy<strong>  
><em>Je n'ai jamais dit « oui » au bon gars<em>  
><strong>Never had trouble getting what I want<strong>  
><em>Je n'ai jamais eu de difficulté à obtenir ce que je veux<em>  
><strong>But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough<strong>  
><em>Mais pour ce qui est de toi, je ne suis jamais assez bien<em>

Il y a des moments de ma vie qui m'ont fait devenir ce que je suis. Mais rien n'est encore écrit, dès que je t'ai rencontré je me suis dis que tu allais être importante. Importante, oui tu l'es vraiment. Je suis peut être dépourvue de sentiment mais tu as réussi là où tout le monde a échoué. Tu m'as fait ressentir des émotions dès lors où je t'ai rencontré. Seulement, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, pas assez bien pour les sentiments que j'ai pour toi.

**When I don't care**  
><em>Quand je m'en fiche<em>  
><strong>I can play him like a Ken doll<strong>  
><em>Je peux l'utiliser comme une Barbie Ken<em>  
><strong>Won't wash my hair<strong>  
><em>Ne pas me laver les cheveux<em>  
><strong>Then make him bounce like a basketball<strong>  
><em>Puis le faire rebondir comme un ballon de basket<em>

Je ne faisais que jongler entre haine et colère. Ayant que des relations de cette nature avec les autres, avec les gens. Je n'ai jamais respecté les émotions humaines, ne voulant pas souffrir. Quand je parlais avec des gens, j'utilisais leur sentiment, leur émotion, pour les contrôler et arriver à mes fins. Je n'ai jamais rien fais pour être avec une personne, toujours utilisé ce qu'ils chérissaient le plus.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
><em>Mais toi, tu me donnes le goût de me comporter comme une fille<em>  
><strong>Paint my nails and wear high heels<strong>  
><em>Me faire les ongles et porter des talons hauts<em>  
><strong>Yes, you make me so nervous<strong>  
><em>Oui, toi, tu me rends tellement nerveuse<em>  
><strong>That I just can't hold your hand<strong>  
><em>Que je n'arrive même pas à te tenir la main<em>

Depuis qu'on se connait, depuis ce moment dans la chambre d'hôtel, tu m'as redonné le goût à faire confiance aux autres, à te faire confiance à toi, à Reese, à Fusco et à Finch. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais tu me fais sentir femme, tu me fais sentir humaine. Tu me donne envie d'être meilleure, de faire des efforts, de ne plus être ce que j'ai été. Quand je suis prêt de toi, tu me rends nerveuse et c'est à cause de ça que je ne peux m'empêché de flirter et de faire des insinuations.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
><em>Tu me fais de l'effet, mais je le cache<em>  
><strong>Won't let it show, so I'm<strong>  
><em>Je ne veux pas que ça paraisse, alors je<em>  
><strong>Puttin' my defences up<strong>  
><em>Me cache derrière ma muraille<em>  
><strong>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<strong>  
><em>Car je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse<em>  
><strong>If I ever did that...<strong>  
><em>Si ça arrivait...<em>  
><strong>I think I'd have a heart attack <strong>  
><em>Je crois que j'aurais une crise cardiaque<em>

Tu me fais tellement d'effet, si tu savais. Tellement que je le cache pour ne pas souffrir, parce que je sais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose que moi. Où alors... Je ne peux pas reconnaître tes sentiments, les identifier tellement tu les cache bien. Je peux simplement continuer mes insinuations et mon audace pour te faire craquer. Je sens bien que tu craqueras un jour ou l'autre et j'attendrais. Je ne pouvais pas tomber amoureuse, je ne voulais pas parce que j'avais peur que mon cœur fasse un arrêt cardiaque sous tellement d'émotions.

**Never break a sweat for the other guys**  
><em>Jamais la présence des autres gars ne me déstabilise<em>  
><strong>But when you come around, I get paralyzed<strong>  
><em>Mais quand toi, tu es là, je me paralyse<em>  
><strong>And every time I try to be myself<strong>  
><em>Et à chaque fois que j'essaie d'être moi-même<em>  
><strong>It comes out wrong like a cry for help<strong>  
><em>On dirait un appel à l'aide<em>

Quand tu es dans les parages, mon corps ne veut qu'une chose, être près du tient. Mon cœur ne veut qu'une chose, battre à l'unisson avec le tien. Seulement, nous sommes trop fière et trop amère pour admettre l'une à l'autre nos sentiments. Quand j'essaie d'être moi-même que tu es là, ta présence me force à devenir meilleure, à ne plus tuer. Quand je ne suis pas avec toi, quand je suis loin de toi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur et mon âme veulent te faire passer un appel à l'aide. En ton absence, je te vois partout, mes yeux te cherchent mais ils ne te trouvent pas. J'ai besoin de toi, tellement que ça me fais mal à l'intérieur. Comme une attaque du cœur.

**It's just not fair!**  
><em>C'est trop injuste !<em>  
><em><strong>Pain's more trouble than love is worth<strong>_  
><em>L'amour ne vaut pas les problèmes que la douleur apporte<em>  
><strong>I gasp for air<strong>  
><em>J'ai le souffle coupé<em>  
><strong>It feels so good, but you know it hurts<strong>  
><em>Ça parait tellement bien, mais ça reste que c'est douloureux<em>

Ton absence apporte une douleur insupportable, pire que de se prendre une balle dans l'estomac. La douleur est intenable parce qu'elle fait partit de notre relation, de ce que nous sommes. Mais dès que tu refais surface, dès que tu reviens vers moi, mes yeux brillent et mon cœur bat plus vite. Je dois pourtant cacher tous mes sentiments et faire comme si nos flirts ne sont que ça, des flirts. Tu es exceptionnelle, toujours là quand on a besoin de toi. Tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse.

**But you make me wanna act like a girl**  
><em>Mais tu me donne le goût d'agir comme une fille<em>  
><strong>Paint my nails and wear perfume<strong>  
><em>Me faire les ongles et me mettre du parfum<em>  
><strong>Boy, you make me so nervous<strong>  
><em>Oh, toi, tu me rends tellement nerveuse<em>  
><strong>That I just can't hold your hand<strong>  
><em>Que je ne suis même pas capable de te tenir la main<em>

Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire ce que je ressentais mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je ne veux plus me caché, je veux vivre mon amour au grand jour. Peut être que tu n'auras pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, peut être que si. Je prends le risque de me faire du mal. Je prends le risque d'aimer. C'est pourquoi, je t'emmène dans cette même chambre où on s'est rencontré. J'ai décidé ce soir, de t'avouer mes sentiments, de t'avouer ce que je ressens. Dès lors que je ferme la porte, je sais que j'ai fais le bon choix. Une chanson résonne dans ma tête et c'est sûr cette mélodie que je m'avance vers toi, confiante.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
><em>Tu me fais de l'effet, mais je le cache<em>  
><strong>Won't let it show, so I'm<strong>  
><em>Je ne veux pas que ça paraisse, alors je<em>  
><strong>Puttin' my defences up<strong>  
><em>Dresse mon mur de défense<em>  
><strong>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<strong>  
><em>Parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse<em>  
><strong>If I ever did that...<strong>  
><em>Si ça arrivait...<em>  
><strong>I think I'd have a heart attack <strong>  
><em>J'crois que je ferais une crise cardiaque <em>

Je te suis dans cette chambre que je reconnaitrais entre mille. La pièce qui a vu naitre notre relation. Je me retourne vers toi, t'entendant refermer la porte et je reste là, attendant de voir ce que tu vas faire. Une musique résonne dans ma tête, c'est sur cette musique que je te vois avancer vers moi, confiante. Je te regarde dans les yeux, tes magnifiques yeux marron. Je sais ce que tu vas faire et je suis prête. Je suis prête à recevoir ton amour ainsi qu'à accepter mes sentiments. Plus tu avances et plus la musique résonne dans mon âme.

**The feelings got lost in my lungs**  
><em>Les sentiments se sont perdus dans mes poumons<em>  
><strong>They're burning, I'd rather be numb<strong>  
><em>Ils brûlent, j'aimerais ne rien ressentir<em>  
><strong>And there's no one else to blame<strong>  
><em>Et je ne peux blâmer personne d'autre<em>  
><strong>So scared I'll take off in a run<strong>  
><em>J'ai tellement peur de prendre la fuite<em>  
><strong>I'm flying too close to the sun<strong>  
><em>Je vole trop près du soleil<em>  
><strong>And I burst into flames<strong>  
><em>Et je risque de prendre feu<em>

Je m'avance vers toi, toujours plus poche de toi. Une fois à quelques centimètres de toi, je passe un bras autour de ta taille, te rapprochant de moi et l'autre autour de ton cou. Je rapproche mon visage du tien. Nos souffles ne font plus qu'un, comme un seul être. Je ne vois rien dans tes yeux qui m'empêcherait de faire ce que je veux, j'y vois seulement la même chose que dans mes yeux, de l'amour et de la confiance. Alors, je pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Une explosion de sensation m'envahit. Tes lèvres ont un goût de paradis, un paradis dont je sais que je ne reviendrais plus. Une fois qu'on se sépare, n'ayant plus de souffles, je pose mon front contre le tient. Tandis que tu récolte smes larmes avec tes pouces, tu me prends dans tes bras, souriante. Maintenant que j'ai eu le courage de t'embrasser, je peux te le dire, Sameen : Je t'aime.

**You make me glow, but I cover up**  
><em>Tu me fais de l'effet, mais je le cache<em>  
><strong>Won't let it show, so I'm<strong>  
><em>Je ne veux pas que ça paraisse, alors je<em>  
><strong>Puttin' my defences up<strong>  
><em>Dresse mon mur de défense<em>  
><strong>'Cause I don't wanna fall in love<strong>  
><em>Parce que je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse<em>  
><strong>If I ever did that...<strong>  
><em>Si ça arrivait...<em>  
><strong>I think I'd have a heart attack <strong>  
><em>J'crois que je ferais une crise cardiaque <em>

Dès que tes lèvres rencontrent les miennes, je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passé de tes baisers. Je veux rester avec toi pour l'éternité. Je souris dans notre baiser, heureuse. Tandis que toi, je sens tes larmes se mélangeaient à notre échange dès que j'ai répondu à ton baiser. Je passe alors mes bras autour de ta taille, étant plus petite que toi, tandis que tu passe les tiens autour de mon cou. Le baiser se fait un peu plus fougueux jusqu'à qu'on n'est plus de souffle. Tu poses ton front sur le mien, souriante. Je passe mes pouces sur tes joues, récoltant tes larmes. Je souris et te prend dans mes bras. Je sais maintenant que je ne serai plus jamais seule et que je ne te laisserai plus jamais seule. Nous ne sommes peut être différente mais nos sentiments nous unies. Je te le dis, Root, maintenant que je le sais : Je t'aime.

_**Alors ? Vous avez au moins apprécié ? Si c'est le cas, passez à l'étape Review (même si vous n'avez pas aimé :P) **_

_**Défi : Retrouvé dans l'OS si c'est Root ou Shaw qui parle. Un OS à la clef pour celui ou celle qui trouvera le premier/première ;)**_

_**Bisous ! **_

_**Prochain OS : Proposez ! **_


End file.
